KOREAN LANGUAGE
by Hae A
Summary: Mari pelajari bahasa para idola Korea. Belajar bahasa Korea.
1. Talk To Me in Korean L1

**BELAJAR BAHASA KOREA**

.

.

 **Beberapa sudah mengalami editing. Sumber berasal dari** [PUSAT PELATIHAN & KETERAMPILAN BAHASA KOREA "KOMIHWA CIANJUR" Jln. R.A. Natamanggala. Perum Bukit Rantau Indah Blok B9 (Pasir Halang) RT. 001/ RW. 004. Desa Kademangan, Kec. Mande, Kabupaten. Cianjur, Prov. Jawa Barat 43292 Telp : ( 0263) 2910883, Hp : 081220019116/085723932084, Email : admin , web : ]

.

.

 **TATA BAHASA KOREA L.I (1-10)**

 **Tata Bahasa Korea**

Belajar Bahasa Korea yang ini merupakan pelajaran lanjutan bagi Anda yang telah bisa membaca dan menulis huruf _Hangeul_ (huruf Korea) dan bagi anda yang ingin belajar cepat berbicara bahasa Korea, walaupun demikian pembahasan di mulai dari Level dasar _Korean_ _Grammar_ (Tata Bahasa Korea), _Grammar_ berdasarkan ulasan oleh _Team Talktomeinkorean dan Buku Easy Korean for Foreigners_ yang di buat oleh orang Korea sendiri sehingga dalam contoh- contoh pembuatan kalimat sesuai dengan percakapan bahasa Korea yang di pakai dalam percakapan bahasa korea sehari-hari.

 **LEVEL I Tata bahasa Korea**

 **Pelajaran Bahasa Korea ke-1**

안녕하세요. = Halo. / Hey. / Apa kabar? / Selamat pagi. / Selamat Malam. /dsb…

안녕+하세요 = 안녕하세요. [an-nyeong] [ha-se-yo] 안녕 = kesejahteraan, perdamaian, kesehatan 하세요 = anda buat, apakah anda?, tolong lakukan

안녕하세요 adalah cara paling umum sambutan seseorang dalam Korea, dan

안녕하세요 adalah dalam 존댓말 [jondaetmal], sopan / bahasa formal. Ketika seseorang menyapa anda dengan 안녕하세요, anda dapat menjawab orang tersebut kembali dengan 안녕하세요.

 **Contoh Percakapan:**

 **A:** 안녕하세요. [annyeong-haseyo] = Halo

 **B:** 안녕하세요. [annyeong-haseyo] = halo juga

 **C.** 감사합니다. = Terima Kasih 감사 + 합니다 = 감사합니다. [gam-sa] [hap-ni-da] 감사 = penghargaan, rasa syukur, terima kasih dan 합니다 = Saya lakukan, saya melakukan 감사합니다 adalah cara formal (존댓말) paling umum digunakan untuk mengucapkan ―Terima Kasih.‖ 감사 berarti ―terimakasih‖ dan 합니다 berarti ―Saya Lakukan..

 **Pelajaran ke-2**

네 / 아니요 Dalam Bahasa Korea, ―Ya‖ adalah 네 [ne] dan ―Tidak‖ adalah 아니요 [aniyo] dalam bentuk 존댓말 [jondaetmal], bahasa sopan.

네. [Ne] = Ya. 아니요. [aniyo] = tidak Tetapi di Korea, disaat orang-orang mengatakan ―네 ini tidak sama halnya mengatakan ―Ya,‖ dalam bahasa Indonesia. begitu juga dengan ―아니요. Karena dalam bahasa Korea ―네 mengekspresikan anda Setuju dengan yang dikatakan orang lain. Dan ―아니요‖ mengekspresikan anda ada perbedaan pendapat atau penyangkalan dengan perkataan orang lain. Misalnya, seseorang bertanya: Anda tidak suka kopi?‖ (커피 안 좋아해요? [keo-pi jo-a-hae-yo?] (pada bahasa Korea) dan jika jawaban anda adalah : _Tidak, aku tidak suka kopi_. Anda harus mengatakan 네.‖

 **Contoh Dalam Percakapan** :

 **Q :** 커피 좋아해요? [keo-pi jo-a-hae-yo?] = Apakah kamu suka kopi?

 **A :** 네. 좋아해요. [ne. jo-a-hae-yo] = Ya saya suka kopi.

 **Q :** 커피 좋아해요? [keo-pi jo-a-hae-yo?] = Apakah kamu suka kopi?

 **A :** 아니요. 안 좋아해요. [aniyo. an jo-a-hae-yo] = Tidak, Saya tidak suka kopi.

 **Q :** 커피 안 좋아해요? [keo-pi an jo-a-hae-yo?] = Apakah kamu tidak suka kopi?

 **A :** 아니요. 좋아해요. [aniyo. jo-a-hae-yo] = tidak, saya suka kopi.

 **Q :** 커피 안 좋아해요? [keo-pi an jo-a-hae-yo?] = kamu tidak suka kopi?

 **A :** 네. 안 좋아해요. [ne. an jo-a-hae-yo] = ya, saya tidak suka kopi.

네 [ne] dapat juga di gunakan untuk mengatakan, ya betul/ Benar kah. / saya tau. / saya disini! (ketika seseorang bertanya) / saya mengerti. / Ah-ha. / dll…

맞아요 Orang Korea sering menempatkan 맞아요 [ma-ja-yo] setelah 네 [ne]. 네, 맞아요. [ne, ma-ja-yo] = ya, itu betul.

 **Pelajaran ke-3**

Melanjutkan pelajaran ke-1 : 안녕하세요. [an-nyeong ha se yo] di dalam bahasa Korea, ketika anda mengatakan Selamat tinggal‖ secara formal / Korea sopan 존댓말 [jondaetmal], ada dua jenis ekspresi yang biasa di gunakan yaitu :

1\. selamat tinggal di gunakan apabila orang lain tinggal dan kita pergi kita dapat mengatakan: 안녕히 계세요. [an-nyeong-hi -gye-se-yo ][selamat tinggal]

2\. selamat Jalan di gunakan apabila orang lain pergi dan kita tinggal kita dapat mengatakan : 안녕히 가세요. [an-nyeong-hi-ga-se-yo] [selamat jalan]

 **Pelajaran ke-4**

죄송 합니다. [Joe-song-hap-ni-da] 죄송 합니다 = 죄송 ditambah 합니다. 죄 송 [joe-song] berarti maaf, mohon maaf atau perasaan malu dan 합니다 [hap-ni-da] berarti melakukan sehingga 죄송 합니다 [joe-song-hap-ni-da] berarti : Saya minta maaf‖.

죄송 합니다 tidak selalu berarti "Maaf". Meskipun 죄송 합니다 [joe-song-hap-ni-da] adalah Pada dasarnya Maaf. Anda tidak dapat menggunakan 죄송 합니다 ketika Anda ingin mengatakan Saya menyesal mendengar itu. Hal ini karena 죄송 합니다 adalah hanya berarti Aku minta maaf. Itu buruk. Maaf kan. Atau, saya seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Tidak pernah bisa berarti aku menyesal mendengar itu. Dalam bahasa Indonesia, Anda dapat menggunakan istilah "Permisi."

 **Dalam semua situasi berikut:**

1) Ketika Anda melewati kerumunan orang.

2) Ketika Anda meninggalkan ruangan sejenak.

3) Ketika Anda ingin menarik perhatian seseorang dan berbicara dengan mereka atau membiarkan mereka tahu sesuatu.

4) Bila Anda ingin untuk memanggil pelayan di restoran atau kafe untuk memesan sesuatu. Di dalam bahasa korea 저 기요 [jeo-gi-yo] adalah sebuah ekspresi yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai ungkapan untuk mengatakan "Permisi tetapi 저기요 **HANYA** digunakan untuk nomor situasi **3 dan 4** di atas.

Bagaimana mengatakan Permisi. Bila Anda ingin melewati kerumunan orang? Anda dapat mengatakan:

잠시 만요. [cam-si-man-yo] (arti harfiah: ―Sebentar.‖)[sebentar saya mau lewat]

죄송 합니다. [Joe-song-ham-ni-da] (arti harfiah: ―Saya menyesal.‖)[maaf saya mau lewat]

잠깐 만요. [cam-kkan-man-yo] (arti harfiah: ―Sebentar.‖)[permisi sebentar mau lewat]

 **Pelajaran ke-5**

이에요 / 예요 [i-e-yo / ye-yo] 이에요 dan 예요 = adalah

Contoh : 이거 ABC 예요. [I-geo ABC-ye-yo] = Ini adalah ABC. Untuk menentukan apakah akan menggunakan 이에요 [i-e-yo] atau 예요 [ye- yo] tergantung pada apakah huruf terakhir pada kata sebelumnya berakhir dengan konsonan atau vokal. 이 에요 dan 예요

Bila ingin mengatakan bahwa ABC adalah DEF dalam bahasa Korea, jika kata‖DEF‖ memiliki konsonan pada kata terakhir, maka tambahkan 이에요 [i-e-yo], tetapi jika tidak memiliki konsonan akhir dan berakhir dengan vokal, tambahkan 예요 [ye-yo]. Hal tersebut untuk membuat pengucapan yang mudah, sehingga akan terucap secara alami jika Anda berlatih dengan beberapa kalimat yang mudah. Konsonan akhir + 이에요 [i-e-yo] Tidak ada konsonan akhir (hanya vokal ) + 예요 [ye-yo]

Contoh kalimat

물이 에요. = + 물 이에요 [mul + i-e-yo] (Ini) adalah air.

가방 이에요. = 가방 이에요 [ga-bang + i-e-yo] (Ini)adalah tas.

사무실 이에요. = 사무실 이에요 [sa-mu-sil + i-e-yo] (Ini) adalah kantor.

학교 예요. = 학교 예요 [hak-gyo + ye-yo] (Ini) adalah sekolah.

저예요. = 저 예요 [jeo + ye-yo] (Ini) saya. Anda juga dapat membuat pertanyaan 이에요 dan 예요 ini hanya dengan menaikkan nada di akhir kalimat. 물이 에요. [Mul-i-e-yo] = ini adalah air.

물이 에요? [Mul-i-e-yo?] = Apakah itu air?

학교 예요. [Hak-gyo-ye-yo] = Ini sekolah.

학교 예요? [Hak-yo-ye-yo] = Apakah itu sekolah? Apakah Anda di sekolah sekarang?

뭐 [MWO] = apa 뭐예요? [MWO-ye-yo?] = Apa itu?

 **Pelajaran ke-6**

이거 [i-geo] = ini, yang ini 이에요 / 예요 [i-e-yo / ye-yo] Dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, anda belajar bagaimana 이에요 [i-e-yo] dan 예요 [ye- yo] dapat ditaruh setelah kata benda yang berarti Ini adalah ABC atau saya adalah DEF.‖

 **Lihat Contoh berikut :**

책 [chaek] + 이에요 [i-e-yo] = 책이에요. [chaek-i-e-yo] = Ini sebuah buku.

저 [jeo] + 예요 [ye- yo] = 저예요. [jeo-ye-yo] =Ini saya. ada konsonan akhir+ 이에요 [i-e-yo] Tidak ada konsonan di akhir (berakhitan vokal) + 예요 [ye- yo] 이거 [i-geo] = ini, yang ini 이 [i] (―ini‖) + 것 [geot] (―hal‖) = 이것 [i-geot] – 이거 [i-geo] 이거 [i-geo] semula 이것 [i-geot] ditambah 이 [i] (―ini‖) dan 것 [geot] (―hal‖) tetapi sering digunakan 이거 [i-geo] untuk kemudahan pengucapan.

 **Contoh Kalimat :**

이거 책이에요. [i-geo chaek-i-e-yo] = Ini adalah sebuah buku.

이거 카메라예요. [i-geo ka-me-ra-ye-yo] = Ini adalah kamera.

이거 커피예요. [i-geo keo-pi-ye-yo] = Ini adalah kopi.

이거 사전이에요. [i-geo sa-jeon i e yo] = Ini adalah sebuah kamus.

이거 뭐예요? [i-geo mwo-ye-yo?] = Apa ini?

pada level I pelajaran 5, kita telah menggunakan pertanyaan 뭐예요? [mwo-ye-yo?] dan ini berarti apakah itu?‖ Anda dapat menambah 이거 [i-geo] di depan untuk bertanya apakah ini?

 **Q :** 이거 뭐예요? [i-geo mwo-ye-yo?] = Apakah ini?

 **A :** 이거 핸드폰이에요. [i-geo haen-deu-pon-i-e-yo] = Ini adalah ponsel.

 **Q :** 이거 뭐예요? [i-geo mwo-ye-yo?] = Apa ini?

 **A :** 이거 물이에요. [i-geo mul-i-e-yo] = Ini adalah air.

 **Pelajaran ke-7**

이, 그, dan 저 Dalam pelajaran ini, Kita dapat mempelajari bagaimana untuk mengatakan ini, itu, dan yang disana‖ dalam bahasa Korea. Dalam bahasa Indonesia, kata-kata ini, itu, disana dapat dipergunakanberfariasi dengan memodifikasi kata-kata.

Contoh : Dalam bahasa Indonesia anda dapat mengatakan _Ini adalah mobil saya_ dan juga _Mobil ini milik saya_. Jadi kata _ini_ di sini dapat dipergunakan sebagai kata ganti dan juga sebagai keterangan tentang si pemilik mobil. Dalam bahasa Korea, untuk mengatakan ini, itu, disana 이 [i] = ini (dekat kamu) 그 [geu] = / itu (dekat orang lain) 저 [jeo] = yang (di sana) jauh dari keduanya 이 [i] ketika sesuatu dekat dekat dengan anda, anda dapat menggunakan 이 [i]. 그 [geu] , ketika sesuatu lebih jauh jauh dari anda dan lebih dekat dengan orang lain gunakan 그 [geu]. 저 [ jeo] ketika sesuatu jauh sekali dari anda dan lawan bicara, gunakan 저 kabar [ jeo]. disana, 저 ini memiliki pengucapan yang sama dengan kata : 저 = saya‖ (bahasa Korea formal) tetapi anda dapat membedakannya tergantung kontek kalimatnya Untuk 이, 그, dan 저 dalam bahasa Korea hanya dapat bekerja sebagai kata penunjuk ketika anda ingin mengatakan "ini" "yang" atau "ia" sebagai kata ganti, anda harus menambah 거 [geo] atau 것 [geot] setelah kata benda 거 [geo] = 것 [geot] = hal, barang, barang, di gabungkan dengan 이 [i] = ini 이 + 것 = 이것 [i-geot] atau 이거 [i-geo] = ini, barang ini, yang ini 그 [geu] = itu 그 + 것 = 그것 [geu-geot] atau 그거 [geu-geo] =itu, benda itu, yang itu, 저 [jeo] = disana, 저 + 것 = 저것 [geu-geot] atau 저거 [geu-geo] = yang di sana, benda yang di sana Anda dapat membentuk bermacam-macam ekspresi 이, 그, atau 저 bersama dengan kata lain. Contoh) 사람 [sa-ram] berarti seseorang 이 사람 [I sa ram] = orang ini, orang ini di sini, wanita ini di sini, dia, 그 사람 [geu- sa-ram] = orang tersebut, orang itu, dia 저 사람 [ceo-sa-ram] = orang itu, orang yang di sana

 **Pelajaran ke-8**

아니에요 [a ni e yo] = bukan, bukan ini, bukan anda 아니에요 [a ni e yo] adalah bentuk waktu sekarang dalam bahasa formal 아니다 kata kerja (menjadi bukan). Jadi 아니에요 [a ni e yo] berarti "Ini tidak, Aku tidak, Anda tidak, Dia/dia tidak dan sebagainya. Dimanapun anda ingin mengatakan bahwa sesuatu adalah bukan sesuatu, anda dapat mengatakan suatu subjek dan 아니에요 [a ni e yo]. Kata benda + 아니에요 = Menjadi bukan + kata benda

 **Contoh** :

저 아니에요. [jeo a ni e yo] = Ini bukan saya.

우유 아니에요. [u-yu a ni e yo] = Ini bukan susu.

물 아니에요. [mul a ni e yo] = Ini bukan air. Jika anda ingin mengatakan _Ini bukan susu. Saya bukan seorang siswa_. _Itu bukan taman_ dan lain-lain, anda dapat menambahkannya pada awal kalimat susu = 우유 [u-yu] bukan susu = 우유 아니에요. [u-yu a ni e yo] Ini bukan susu. = 이거 우유 아니에요. [i-geo u-yu a ni e yo]

Siswa = 학생 [hak-saeng] bukan seorang siswa = 학생 아니에요 [hak-saeng a ni e yo] Saya bukan seorang siswa. = 저 학생 아니에요. [jeo hak-saeng a ni e yo]

Minuman = 술 [sul] bukan minuman = 술 아니에요 [sul a ni e yo] Itu bukan minuman= 저거 술 아니에요. [jeo-geo sul a ni e yo]

Kucing = 고양이 [geo- yang i] bukan seekor kucing = 고양이 아니에요 [geo yang i a ni e yo] Itu bukan seekor kucing. = 그거 고양이 아니에요. [geu-geo geo yang i a ni e yo]

 **Pelajaran ke-9**

PARTIKEL Topik Partikel 은 [eun] / 는 [neun] ini merupakan Partikel dari Topik pembicaraan di letakan di belakang kata benda.

Kata berakhiran consonant + -은

Kata berakhiran vokal + -는

 **Contoh** :

가방 [ga-bang] + 은 [eun] 나 [na] + 는 [neun] Topik pembicaraan di tandai dengan 은 [eun] atau 는 [neun] biasanya (tetapi tidak selalu) **contoh** : 저 [jeo] = saya 저 + 는 [neun] = 저는 [jeo-neun] = Topik pembicaraan adalah saya 저는 학생이에요. [jeo-neun hak-saeng-i-e-yo] = Saya adalah seorang pelajar saya sebagai subjek.

Terkadang bahasa Korea unik, lihat contoh berikut.

내일은 저는 일해요[nae-il-eun jeo-neun il-hae-yo] = sebagai pembicaraan‖besok‖, saya bekerja.‖ disini, 내일 [nae-il], besok, di ikuti dengan 은 [eun], sebagai topik kalimat, tetapi bukan sebagai subjek dari 일하다 [il-ha-da], bekerja‖ karena, besok, yang bekerja tetapi, saya‖ yang bekerja.

Partikel Subjek 이 [i] / 가 [ga] Subjek partikel lebih simple di banding topik partikel :

Kata berakhiran _consonant_ \+ -이

Kata berakhiran Vokal + -가

 **Contoh** :

가방 [ga-bang] + 이 [i] 학교 [hak-gyo] + 가 [ga] Pada dasarnya, topic partikel (은/는) mencerminkan topik dari sebuah kalimat, dan Partikel subjek (이/가) menunjukan subjek dari kalimat Mengenai partikel 은/는/이/가?

(1) Selain menandakan suatu kalimat sebagai topik, 은 [eun] / 는 [neun] memberikan pengertian tentang sesuatu dan untuk membedakan dari hal lain dalam kalimat

(2) Selain untuk subyek pada kalimat, 이 [i] / 가 [ga] memiliki pengertian tidak lain dan juga, bila digunakan dalam kalimat yang kompleks, ber peran menandai subjek contoh dari no

(1). 이거 [i-geo] = ini / 사과 [sa-gwa] = apel / 예요 [ye-yo] = adalah 이거 사과예요. [i-geo sa-gwa-ye-yo] = ini adalah apel. Dapat menambahkan 은/는 pada kalimat ini, dan subjek dari kalimat ini adalah, 이거, karena berakhiran vokal maka tambahkan -는. 이거는 사과예요. [i-geo-NEUN sa-gwa-ye-yo] = (yang lain bukan apel, tetapi) ini adalah apel.

 **Contoh seseorang bicara seperti ini** : 이거 커피예요. [i-geo keo-pi-ye-yo] (= ini adalah kopi) 이거는 물이에요. [i-geo-NEUN mul-i-e-yo] (= itu adalah kopi, tetapi yang ini adalah air.) 이거는 오렌지주스예요. [i-geo-NEUN o-ren-ji-ju-seu-ye-yo] (= dan yang ini, adalah beda, ini adalah jus jeruk.) 이거는 뭐예요? [i-geo-NEUN mwo-ye-yo?] (= dan apakah yang ini? Apa ini?)

 **Contoh penggunaan dalam kalimat:**

1) 오늘 날씨 좋네요. [o-neul nal-ssi jot-ne-yo] Hari ini cuacanya bagus.

2) 오늘은 날씨 좋네요. [o-neul-EUN nal-ssi jot-ne-yo] (sebelumnya cuaca tidak bagus, tetapi hari ini bagus.)

3) 오늘 날씨는 좋네요. [o-neul nal-ssi-NEUN jot-ne-yo] (Hari ini, ―belum tentu yang lain‖ tetapi untuk cuaca adalah bagus.) Oleh karena itu partikel (은/는) dapat memberikan nuansa lain dalam percakapan bahasa korea!

 **Contoh untuk no (2)**. 좋아요 [jo-a-yo] = ini bagus / 뭐 [mwo] = apa / 이/가 [i/ga] = subject partikel

Apa bila ingin mengatakan 좋아요. [jo-a-yo]‖ berarti _ini adalah bagus_ atau _saya suka ini_ Tetapi apabila tidak yakin apa yang bagus _Apa yang bagus?_ atau _maksudnya apa?_ Untuk mengepresikan _apakah yang bagus_ dapat mengatakan: 뭐가 좋아요? [mwo-GA jo-a-yo?] Kata 가 [ga] melambangkan subjek dari kata kerja 좋아요 adalah, jika seseorang mengatakan, ABC 좋아요. [ABC jo-a-yo] = ABC adalah bagus. Dan jika anda tidak setuju XYZ adalah bagus, ber pendapat _yang bagus seharusnya_ XYZ bukan ABC, dengan mengatakan: ABC 좋아요? XYZ가 좋아요! [ABC jo-a-yo? XYZ-GA jo-a-yo]

Untuk itu dengan 이 and 가, Anda dapat menambahkan rasa lebih dan makna lebih konkrit ketika Anda ingin menekankan Siapa melakukan sesuatu, YANG SATU yang baik, dan lain-lain.

 **PELAJARAN KE-10**

있어요[i-sseo-yo] dan 없어요[EOP-sseo-yo] Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan melihat pada ekspresi‖있어요[i-sseo-yo] dan 없어요[EOP-sseo-yo] Bila Anda ingin berbicara tentang apa yang orang TELAH, dan juga tentang hal-hal yang ADA/Tidak Ada, Anda dapat menggunakan kalimat tersebut. 있어요 [i-sseo-yo] berasal dari 있다 [it-da], dan pada dasarnya menyatakan bahwa sesuatu itu ada.

 **Contoh** **penggunaan** 있어요 - 없어요[I-sseo-yo] [EOP-sseo-yo 있어요 [i-sseo-yo]

물 [mul] = air

친구 [chin-gu] = teman

시간 [si-gan] = waktu

Anda cukup menambahkan 있어요 pada akhir kata benda yang Anda maksud.

1\. 물 있어요. [mul i-sseo-yo] = Ada air. / Air ada. / Saya memiliki air. / Mereka memiliki air.

2\. 물 있어요? [muli- sseo-yo?] = Apakah ada air? / Apakah Anda memiliki air? / Apakah mereka memiliki air?

3\. 친구 있어요. [Chin-gu i-sseo-yo] = Aku punya teman. / Aku punya teman. / Ada teman-teman.

4\. 친구 있어요? [Chin-gu i-sseo-yo?] = Apakah Anda memiliki teman? / Apakah mereka memiliki teman-teman?

5\. 시간 있어요. [Si-gan i-sseo-yo] = Ada waktu. / Aku punya waktu. / Mereka punya waktu.

6\. 시간 있어요? [Si-gan i-sseo-yo?] = Apakah ada waktu? / Apakah Anda memiliki waktu? / Apakah mereka punya waktu? Dan hanya dengan mengganti 있어요 [i-sseo-yo] dengan 없어요 [eops-eo-yo] kalimat mempunyai arti yang berlawanan. 없어요 [EOP-sseo-yo]

1\. 시간 없어요. [Si-gan EOP-sseo-yo] = Tidak ada waktu. / Aku tidak punya waktu. / Kita tidak punya waktu.

2\. 친구 없어요. [Chin-gu EOP-sseo-yo] = saya tidak punya teman. Apakah Anda ingat penggunaan dari Partikel 은 / 는 [eun / Neun], 이 / 가 [i / ga], 은 dan 는 jika Anda mengatakan 시간 없어요. [Si-gan eops-eo-yo] yang berarti saya tidak punya waktu. Dan jika Anda ingin mengatakan, Aku memiliki hal-hal lain tetapi hanya WAKTU yang tidak saya miliki. Anda dapat mengatakan bahwa hanya dengan menambahkan 은 [eun] atau 는 [Neun] pada akhir 시간 [si-gan] (namun dalam kasus ini, kata 시간 berakhir dengan konsonan sehingga 은 digunakan), menjadi 시간 은 없어요. 있어요 dan 없어요 dapat digunakan untuk membentuk ekspresi yang menarik dan sering digunakan banyak orang di di Korea dengan menggabungkan 2 kata berikut 재미 [Jae-mi] = menyenangkan 재미 + 있어요 = 재미 있어요 secara harfiah berarti menyenangkan akan tetapi juga berarti menarik Contoh penggunaan ; TTMIK 재미 있어요! [Jae-mi-i-sseo-yo] = TTMIK sangat menyenangkan! / TTMIK menarik.

 **Bahasa Korea L.I(11-20)**

 **PELAJARAN 11**

있어요. [I-sseo-yo] "Aku memiliki …" "Ada …"

없어요. [EOP-seo-yo] "Saya tidak punya …" "Tidak ada …"

 **Contoh**

사과 [sa-GWA] = apel 사과 있어요 [sa-GWA i-sseo-yo] = Saya memiliki apel, Ada apel, Mereka memiliki beberapa apel.

사과 없어요 [sa-GWA EOP-seo-yo] = saya tidak punya apel, Tidak ada apel

오렌지 [O-ren-ji] = Jeruk 오렌지 있어요 [O-ren-ji i-sseo-yo] = saya punya jeruk, Ada jeruk.

오렌지 없어요 [O-ren-ji EOP-seo-yo] = Saya tidak punya jeruk, Tidak ada jeruk.

Sekarang, jika Anda ingin bertanya apakah seseorang memiliki sesuatu atau tidak atau apakah tidak memiliki sesuatu? Cukup dengan menaikkan nada di akhir kalimat, Anda dapat membuatnya pertanyaan.

있어요? [I-sseo-yo] = Apakah Anda memiliki …? Apakah ada …?

없어요? [EOP-seo-yo] = Apa Anda tidak punya …? Tidak ada …?

 **Contoh**

사과 있어요 [sa-GWA i-sseo-yo] = Saya memiliki apel, Ada beberapa apel.

사과 있어요? [Sa-GWA i-sseo-yo] = Apakah Anda memiliki sebuah apel? Apakah Anda memiliki apel?

사과 없어요? [Sa-GWA i-sseo-yo] = Anda tidak memiliki apel apapun? Tidak ada apel? Mari kita mengambil beberapa kata benda lain misalnya.

시간 [si-gan] = waktu 시간 있어요? [Si-gan i-sseo-yo?] = Apakah Anda memiliki beberapa waktu? 시간 없어요? [Si-gan EOP-seo-yo?] = Anda tidak punya waktu?

커피 [Keo-pi] = kopi 커피 있어요? [Keo-pi i-sseo-yo?] = Apakah Anda memiliki kopi? 커피 없어요? [Keo-pi EOP-seo-yo?] = Apakah tidak ada kopi? Anda tidak memiliki kopi?

Sekarang, setelah mencari apakah seseorang memiliki sesuatu atau tidak, Anda mungkin juga ingin meminta sesuatu, dengan mengatakan _Tolong beri saya …_ atau _Saya ingin sesuatu … tolonglah_.

주세요 [ju-se-yo] = Tolong beri saya 주 세요 [ju-se-yo] berasal dari kata kerja 주다 [ju-da] yang berarti untuk memberikan sehingga secara harfiah 주세요 adalah berarti _Tolong beri saya_ dalam bahasa sopan/resmi terlepas dari siapa atau oleh siapa.

 **Contoh**

 **J:** 사과 있어요? [Sa-GWA i-sseo-yo?] = Apakah anda punya apel?

 **B:** 네. 사과 있어요. [Ne. sa-GWA i-sseo-yo] = Ya, kami memiliki apel.

 **J:** 사과 주세요. [Sa-GWA ju-se-yo.] = Berikan saya (sebuah / beberapa) apel.

* Harap diperhatikan bahwa tidak ada peraturan mengikat antara jamak dan tunggal dalam kata benda Korea.

 **J:** 커피 있어요? [Keo-pi i-sseo-yo?] = Apakah Anda memiliki kopi?

 **B:** 아니요. 커피 없어요. [An-i-yo. Keo-pi EOP-seo-yo] = Tidak, kami tidak punya kopi.

 **J:** 우유 있어요? [U-yu i-sseo-yo?] = Apakah Anda memiliki susu?

 **B:** 네. 우유 있어요. [Ne. u-yu i-sseo-yo] =. Ya, kami memiliki susu.

 **J:** 우유 주세요. [U-yu ju-se-yo.] = Tolong Berikan saya susu.

주 세요 [ju-se-yo] dapat digunakan dalam berbagai situasi:

Ketika Anda meminta seseorang untuk menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Anda, ketika Anda memesan sesuatu di restoran,

ketika minta item di toko, atau, bila terpasang untuk kata kerja (yang kita akan belajar bagaimana melakukan di pelajaran selanjutnya), untuk meminta seseorang melakukan sesuatu untuk Anda.

 **Contoh lainnya :**

아이스크림 주세요 [ai-Seu-keu-rim ju-se-yo] = Tolong beri saya beberapa es krim.

햄버거 주세요 [heme-beo-geo ju-se-yo] = Tolong beri saya hamburger.

김치 주세요 [Gim-chi ju-se-yo] = Tolong beri saya beberapa kimchi.

불고기 주세요 [bul-go-gi ju-se-yo] = Tolong beri saya beberapa bulgogi.

밥 주세요 [bap ju-se-yo] = Tolong beri saya nasi/ Tolong beri saya makan.

 **PELAJARAN 12**

Dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, kita belajar bagaimana mengatakan _Tolong beri saya…_ atau _Saya ingin memiliki …_ silakan dalam bahasa Korea. Apakah Anda ingat ungkapan 주세요 [ju-se-yo] = Tolong beri saya … /Aku ingin memiliki… Dan Anda dapat menggunakan ekspresi ini (주세요) untuk memesan sesuatu di restoran atau untuk meminta lauk lebih saat Anda makan.

김밥 주세요. [Gim-bap ju-se-yo] = beri saya kimbap, (Ketika memesan di restoran)

불고기 주세요. [Bul-go-gi ju-se-yo] = beri saya Bulgogi, (Ketika memesan di restoran)

김치 주세요. [Gim-chi ju-se-yo] = Mohon diberikan kimchi untuk saya.

Dalam pelajaran ini, mari kita lihat bagaimana untuk mengatakan Rasanya baik, Sangat lezat dan juga bagaimana harus berterima kasih untuk makan atau makanan sebelum dan setelah makan. 맛 [mat] berarti rasacdalam bahasa Korea. Sekarang, apakah Anda ingat bagaimana mengatakan ada atau Saya harus ? Ya! 있어요 [i-sseo-yo] adalah ekspresi. Jadi dengan meletakkan 맛 dan 있어요 bersama-sama, Anda mendapatkan suatu ungkapan yaitu 맛있 어요 [ma-si-sseo-yo] yang berarti Ini lezat.

맛있 어요 [ma-si-sseo-yo] = Ini lezat. Ini lezat.

 **Contoh**

이거 맛있 어요. [I-geo ma-si-sseo-yo] = Ini adalah lezat.

저 케익 맛있 어요. [Jeo Ke-ik ma-si-sseo-yo] = kue Itu lezat.

삼겹살 맛있 어요. [Sam-gyeop-sal ma-si-sseo-yo] = Samgyupsal (Korea barbekyu) adalah lezat.

뭐가 맛있 어요? [MWO-ga ma-si-sseo-yo?] = Apa yang enak?

Sekarang, apakah Anda juga ingat bagaimana mengatakan tidak ada atau Saya tidak memiliki dalam bahasa Korea? Ya, 없어요 [EOP-seo-yo]. Apabila di gabungkan dengan 맛 dan 없어요 bersama-sama, Anda mendapatkan ekspresi 맛없어요 [mad-eop-seo-yo], yang berarti Tidak enak rasanya.

맛없어요 [mad-EOP-seo-yo] = Ini tidak lezat. Ini tidak enak. Rasanya mengerikan. Perhatikan bahwa pengucapan huruf terakhir di 맛, yaitu ㅅ, Ketika TIDAK diikuti dengan kata apapun, itu diucapkan sebagai [t], tetapi Ketika diikuti oleh 있어요, [s]suara, 맛있 어요 di ucapkan sebagai [ma-si-sseo-yo]. Ketika diikuti oleh 없어요, menjadi [D] suara, membuat 맛없어요 diucapkan sebagai [ma-deop-seo-yo].

 **Contoh**

이거 맛없어요? [I-geo ma-deop-seo-yo?] = Apakah ini rasanya tidak enak? 이 차 맛없어요. [I cha ma-deop-seo-yo] = Teh ini rasanya tidak enak.

Sekarang, Anda tahu bagaimana mengatakan Ini enak dan Ini tidak enak.‖ Sudah waktunya untuk belajar frase yang Anda bisa mengatakan terima kasih untuk makan sebelum dan setelah Anda makan. Hal ini sangat penting terutama jika seseorang memperlakukan Anda atau jika Anda diundang ke rumah seseorang. 잘 먹겠 습니다. [Jal meok-ge-sseum-ni-da] 잘 먹겠 습니다 [jal meok-ge-sseum-ni-da] secara harafiah berarti _saya akan makan dengan baik_. Atau _Saya akan makan makanannya dengan baik_. ungkapan ini sangat sering digunakan di antara warga Korea ketika mereka akan mulai makan makanan, biasanya terlepas siapa yang membayar untuk makan. Tapi dalam kasus seseorang khususnya adalah mentraktir makanan untuk yang lain, orang yang di traktir akan mengatakan 잘 먹겠 습니다 kepada orang yang sudah membelikan makanan. Ketika Anda ingin bercanda bahwa teman Anda harus membeli makanan untuk Anda, Anda juga dapat mengatakan 잘 먹을게! [Jal MEO-Geul-ge!] Yang berarti bahwa Anda berterima kasih kepada mereka karena mereka akan mentraktir Anda. 잘 먹었습니다. [Jal MEO-geo-sseum-ni-da] Setelah Anda selesai makan, jika Anda ingin berterima kasih kepada seseorang untuk makan, Anda dapat menggunakan ekspresi ini. 잘 먹었습니다 harfiah berarti Aku sudah makan dengan baik‖ berarti Terima kasih atas makanannya.‖

 **PELAJARAN 13**

Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan mempelajari bagaimana untuk mengatakan _Aku ingin…_ dalam bahasa Korea. Dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, kita belajar bagaimana mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang lezat, dan juga bagaimana berterima kasih untuk makanan yang akan Anda makan.

맛있 어요. [Ma-si-sseo-yo] = Ini lezat.

잘 먹겠 습니다. [Jal meok-ge-sseum-ni-da] = Terima kasih atas makanan. Aku akan menikmatinya.

Tapi sebelum Anda memesan sesuatu di restoran atau di warung kopi, Anda mungkin juga bertanya teman Anda apa yang ingin mereka makan, dan juga memberitahu mereka apa yang Anda ingin makan. Dalam bahasa Indonesia, Anda menambahkan istilah _ingin_ sebelum kata kerja, tapi di Korea, anda perlu mengubah akhir kata kerja. – 고 싶어요 [-Go sip-eo-yo] = Saya ingin … Berikut adalah beberapa kata kerja Korea yang sering digunakan.

가다 [ga-da] = pergi

보다 [bo-da] = melihat

먹다 [meok-da] = makan

Dan mengubah kata kerja ini ke dalam bentuk 고 싶어요 sangat sederhana.

Hanya menghilangkan 다 [da] (huruf terakhir dalam semua kata kerja Korea) dan menambahkan – 고 싶어요 [go sipeoyo].

Pergi = 가다 [ga-da] — 가 + 고 싶어요 가고 싶어요 [ga-go si-po-yo] Saya ingin pergi.

Melihat = 보다 [bo-da] — 보 + 고 싶어요 보고 싶어요 [bo-go si-po-yo] Saya ingin melihat / menonton.

Makan = 먹다 [meok-da] — 먹 + 고 싶어요 먹고 싶어요 [meok-go si-po-yo] Saya ingin makan.

 **Contoh percakapan**

 **J:** 뭐 먹고 싶어요? [MWO meok-go si-po-yo?] = ingin makan apa?

 **B:** 햄버거 먹고 싶어요. [Heme-beo-geo meok-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin makan hamburger.

Berikut adalah kata penting untuk diketahui. 더 [deo] = lebih Sekarang Anda tahu bagaimana mengatakan Saya ingin makan (itu) Anda bisa mengatakan saya ingin makan lebih banyak.‖ Menggunakan kata ini (더).

먹고 싶어요. [Meok-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin makan.

더 먹고 싶어요. [Deo meok-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin makan lebih banyak.

 **PELAJARAN 14**

Dalam pelajaran kita sebelumnya, kami belajar bagaimana untuk mengatakan Ingin dalam bahasa Korea. Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan berlatih menggunakan struktur Ingin dalam contoh pemakaian dalam percakapan menggunakan kata kerja sbb:

하다 [ha-da] = melakukan

보다 [bo-da] = melihat

먹다 [meok-da] = makan

사다 [sa-da] = membeli

마시다 [ma-si-da] = minum

다 [da] di hilangkan dan tambahkan 고 싶어요 [go si-po-yo] setelah kata kerja.

하다 - 하고 싶어요 [ha-go si-po-yo] = sayai ngin mengerjakan …

보다 - 보고 싶어요 [bo-go si-po-yo] = saya ingin melihat …

먹다 - 먹고 싶어요 [meok-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin makan …

사다 - 사고 싶어요 [sa-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin membeli …

마 시다 - 마시고 싶어요 [ma-si-go-si-po-yo] = Saya ingin minum …

Apakah Anda ingat bagaimana mengatakan APA‖dalam bahasa Korea? 뭐 [MWO] = apa

Contoh percakapan:

*Ingat: Dalam bahasa Korea, objek datang sebelum kata kerja.*

 **J:** 뭐 하고 싶어요? [MWO ha-go si-po-yo?] = Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?

 **B:** 텔레비전 보고 싶어요. [Telle-bi-jeon bo-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin menonton TV.

 **J:** 텔레비전 보고 싶어요? [Telle-bi-jeon bo-go si-po-yo?] = Anda ingin menonton TV?

 **B:** 네. [Ne] = Ya.

 **J:** 뭐 보고 싶어요? [MWO bo-go si-po-yo] = Anda ingin menonton apa?

 **B:** 뉴스 보고 싶어요. [NYU-Seu bo-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin menonton berita.

 **J:** 이거 사고 싶어요. [I-geo sa-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin membeli ini.

 **B:** 이거요? [I-geo-yo?] = Yang ini?

 **J:** 네. 이거 먹고 싶어요. [Ne. i-geo meok-go si-po-yo] = Ya. Saya ingin makan ini.

 **B:** 이거 뭐예요? [I-geo MWO-ye-yo?] = Apakah ini?

 **J:** 이거 김밥 이에요. [I-geo Gim-bap-i-e-yo] = Ini adalah gimbap.

 **Contoh kata kerja lain**

읽다 [Ilg-da] = untuk membaca / 읽고 싶어요 [il-ggo si-po-yo] = Saya ingin membaca …

자다 [ja-da] = tidur / 자고 싶어요 [ja-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin tidur.

놀다 [Nol-da] = bermain/놀고 싶어요 [Nol-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin bermain.

쉬다 [SWI-da] = istirahat / 쉬고 싶어요 [SWI-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin beristirahat.

일하다 [il-ha-da] = bekerja / 일하고 싶어요 [il-ha-si-go po-yo] = Saya ingin bekerja.

 **PELAJARAN 15**

Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan berbicara tentang ANGKA!. Sino-Korea Kami akan menggunakan istilah ―sino-Korea‖ yaitu angka Korea berdasarkan bahasa Cina. Yaitu: 1 일 [il] 2 이 [i] 3 삼 [sam] 4 사 [sa] 5 오 [o] 6 륙 [Ryuk] atau 육 [yuk] 7 칠 [chil] 8 팔 [fal] 9 구 [gu] 10 십 [sip] Dan sisanya adalah mudah. Dalam bahasa Korea, jika Anda ingin mengatakan 11, Anda hanya mengatakan SEPULUH + satu. Jika Anda ingin mengatakan 33, Anda hanya mengatakan TIGA + SEPULUH +TIGA. Jika Anda ingin mengatakan 99, Anda mengatakan SEMBILAN + SEPULUH + SEMBILAN. 100 백 [baek] 1.000 천 [cheon] Dapatkah Anda menebak bagaimana mengatakan 312 dalam sino Korea? Ya, Anda benar. TIGA+ RATUS + SEPULUH +DUA 삼 + 백 십 + 이 [Sam-baek-sip-i]

 **Contoh-contoh**

1.234 = 1.000 (천) + 2 (이) + 100 (백) + 3 (삼) + 10 (십) + 4 (사)

512 = 5 (오) + 100 (백) + 10 (십) + 2 (이) Perhatikan bahwa untuk 1.000, 100, dan 10, Anda tidak harus mengatakan satu (일) + ribu (천), 일백, atau 일십.

 **PELAJARAN 16**

Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan belajar cara pemakaian/modifikasi kata kerja dalam bahasa Korea. Ketika Anda mencari kata kerja dalam kamus Korea, ada dalam bentuk ini:

가다 [ga-da] = pergi

먹다 [meok-da] = makan

자다 [ja-da] = tidur 때리다 [ttae-ri-da] = untuk memukul

웃다 [ut-da] = tertawa/tersenyum

Dan ketika Anda mengubah bentuk dari kata kerja untuk menyatakan waktu sekarang, konteks masa depan, bentuk lampau, dan lain-lain, hal pertama yang perlu Anda lakukan adalah menghilangkan kata terakhir, 다 [da], dan kemudian Anda memiliki kata dasar. Kata kerja dasar dari kata kerja di atas:

가 [ga]

먹 [meok]

자 [ja]

때리 [ttae-ri]

웃 [ut]

Dan untuk ini, Anda menambahkan akhiran kata kerja yang tepat untuk membuat kalimat Dan dalam pelajaran ini kita akan belajar bagaimana mengubah bentuk kamus ini ke dalam tense 현재시제 (bentuk sekarang) Untuk merubah kata kerja dalam waktu sekarang, Anda mengambil bentuk kata dasar, dan menambahkan salah satu akhiran berikut: 아요 [a-yo] 어요 [eo-yo] 여요 [Yeo-yo]

** ketiga kata akhiran tersebut merupakan akhiran dalam bahasa Korea tingkat sopan yang biasa di pakai dalam percakapan bahasa korea sehari-hari. Caranya sbb: Jika kata kerja berakhiran vokal ㅏ [a] atau ㅗ [o], diikuti oleh 아요 [a-yo].

Jika vokal terakhir adalah bukan ㅏ [a] atau ㅗ [o], diikuti oleh 어요 [eo-yo]. Dan kata kerja berakhiran 하 [ha], diikuti dengan 해요 [Heo-yo]. Untuk kata kerja dasar berakhiran 이 berubah menjadi 여 Mari kita lihat beberapa contoh :

1)가다 [ga-da] = pergi untuk kata dasar 가 [ga] dan vokal yang terakhir adalah ㅏ [a] maka ditambahkan 아요 [a-yo]. Jadi pertama menjadi 가 + 아요, dan kemudian lebih alami, menjadi 가요 [ga-yo] untuk memudahkan pengucapan.가다 [ga-da] = pergi (bentuk kamus) - 가요 [ga-yo] = aku pergi, Anda pergi, Ia pergi,Dia pergi, Mereka pergi. (Bentuk sekarang)

2)먹다 [meok-da] = makan untuk kata kerja 먹 [meok] dan vokal sebelum kata terakhir adalah ㅓ [eo] sehingga bukan ㅏ atau ㅗ, jadi di Tambahkan 어요 [eo-yo]. menjadi, 먹 + 어요 [MEO-geo-yo] 먹다 [meok-da] = makan (bentuk kamus) 먹어요 [MEO-geo-yo] = saya makan. Anda makan, dan. Dll (bentuk sekarang)

*Perhatikan bahwa ada penghubung di lafal*

먹 + 어 [meok + eo] yang terdengar seperti 머거 [MEO-geo].

3)보다 [bo-da] = melihat, menonton, melihat kata dasar 보 [bo] di ikuti 아요 [a-yo] 보 + 아요 — 봐요 [BWA-yo].

4)보이다 [bo-i-da] = dilihat, terlihat kata dasar 보이 [bo-i] di ikuti oleh 어요 [eo-yo] 보이 + 어요 — 보여요 [bo-Yeo-yo] 보이다 [bo-i-da] = dilihat, terlihat 보여요 [bo-Yeo-yo] = Ini terlihat. Saya melihatnya.

5)하다 [ha-da] = untuk melakukan kata dasar 하 [ha] diikuti 여요 [Yeo-yo] 하 + 여요 — 하여요 [ha-Yeo-yo] 하여요 menjadi 해요 [Hae-yo].

6.기다리다 [gi-da-ri-da] kata kerja dasar berakhiran 이 berubah menjadi 여 ( = 기다리 [gi-da-ri]) = menunggu Present Tense: 기다려요 [gi-da-Ryeo-yo] (bukan 기다 리 어요)

 **PELAJARAN 17**

Dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, kita melihat cara dasar merubah kata kerja dalam bentuk kamus ke dalam bentuk _present tense_. Apakah Anda ingat bagaimana? Kata kerja berasal berakhir dengan vokal ㅗ [o] atau ㅏ [a] yang diikuti oleh 아요 [a-yo]. Kata kerja berasal berakhir dengan vokal SELAIN ㅗ atau ㅏ diikuti oleh 어요 [eo-yo]. Kata kerja dasar 하 diikuti oleh 여요 [Yeo-yo]menjadi 해요 [Hae-yo] Sekarang saatnya untuk belajar cara mengubah kata kerja menjadi bentuk lampau. Jika Anda memahami bagaimana mengubah kata dasar menjadi bentuk sekarang 현재시제, memahami bagaimana untuk mengubahnya ke dalam bentuk lampau 과거시제 sama mudah. Aturan serupa diterapkan untuk membuat kalimat bentuk lampau, tambahkan kata berikut di akhir kalimat: 았어요 [a-sseo-yo] 었어요 [eo-sseo-yo] 였어요 [Yeo-sseo-yo] Anda dapat menambahkan kata tersebut setelah kata kerja dasar, atau Anda dapat menganggapnya sebagai hanya menggantikan 요 pada akhir kalimat _present tense_ dengan ㅆ어요 [ss-eo-yo]. Kata kerja berasal berakhir dengan vokal ㅗ [o] atau ㅏ [a] yang diikuti oleh 았어요 [a-sseo-yo]. Kata kerja berasal diakhiri dengan huruf vokal selain ㅗ atau ㅏ diikuti oleh 었어요 [eo-sseo-yo]. kata dasar 하 diikuti oleh 였어요 [Yeo-sse-yo].

 **Mari kita lihat beberapa contoh.**

사다 [sa-da] = membeli kata dasar = 사 [sa] Anda hilangkan akhir 다 [da] dari kata kerja apapun dan Anda mendapatkan kata dasar. bentuk (Waktu) lampau = 사 았어요 [sa + a-sseo-yo]= 샀어요 [sa-sseo-yo]= Saya beli / Anda membeli / ia membeli / ia membeli / mereka membeli / dll

오다 [o-da] = datang kata dasar = 오 [o] bentuk lampau = + 오 았어요 [O + a-sseo-yo]= 왔어요 [wa-sseo-yo]= Saya datang / Anda datang / ia / mereka datang / dia datang / kami datang / dll

하다 [ha-da] = melakukan = 하 [ha] bentuk lampau = + 하 였어요 [ha + Yeo-sseo + yo] = 했어요 [Hae-sseo-yo]= Aku / Anda lakukan / dia / mereka lakukan / dll

 **Contoh kata kerja dalam waktu sekarang dan lampau**

1.먹다 [meok-da] ( = 먹 [meok]) = makan bentuk lampau: 먹어요 [MEO-geo-yo] Lampau: 먹었 어요 [MEO-geo-sseo-yo]

2.잡다 [jap-da] ( = 잡 [jap]) = menangkap _Present Tense_ : 잡아요 [ja-ba-yo] bentuk lampau: 잡았 어요 [ja-ba-sseo-yo]

3.팔다 [sobat-da] (kata dasar= 팔 [Phal]) = menjual _Present Tense_ : 팔아요 [pa-ra-yo] bentuk lampau: 팔았 어요 [pa-ra-sseo-yo]

4.놀다 [Nol-da] ( = 놀 [Nol]) = bermain, bergaul _Present Tense_ : 놀아요 [no-ra-yo] bentuk lampau: 놀았 어요 [no-ra-sseo-yo]

5.쓰다 [sseu-da] ( = 쓰 [sseu]) = menulis, menggunakan _Present Tense_ : 써요 [sseo-yo] (bukan 쓰어요) bentuk lampau: 썼어요 [sseo-sseo-yo]

6.기다리다 [gi-da-ri-da] ( = 기다리 [gi-da-ri]) = menunggu _Present Tense_ : 기다려요 [gi-da-Ryeo-yo] (bukan 기다 리 어요) Tegang masa lalu: 기다 렸어요 [gi-da-Ryeo-sseo-yo]

7.이상 하다 [i-sang-ha-da] ( = 이상하 [i-sang-ha]) = menjadi aneh _Present Tense_ : 이상 해요 [i-sang-hae-yo) (bukan 이상하 여요) bentuk lampau: 이상 했어요 [i-sang-hae-sseo-yo]

8.멋있다 [MEO-sit-da] ( = 멋있 [MEO-sit-da]) = Keren, luar biasa _Present Tense_ : 멋있 어요 [MEO-si-sseo-yo] bentuk lampau: 멋있었 어요 [MEO-si-sseo-sseo-yo]

 **PELAJARAN 18**

Dalam bahasa Korea, seperti yang anda tau ada beberapa partikel yang digunakan untuk menandai peran sejumlah kata benda, dan sejauh ini, kita telah belajar tentang partikel subjek (이 [i] dan 가 [ga]) dan topik partikel (은 [eun] dan 는 [Neun]). Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan mengulas partikel, 에 [e] dan 에서 [e-seo], dan juga bagaimana mengatakan dimana Pertama mari kita belajar kata DIMANA atau TEMPAT YANG MANA. 어디 [eo-di] = di mana, menanyakan tempat Sekarang, mari kita lihat bagaimana meminta seseorang _ke mana Anda ingin pergi_? Dalam bahasa Korea. Pergi = 가다 [ga-da] ingin = 고 싶어요 [go si-po-yo] Apakah Anda ingat bagaimana membentuk kalimat menggunakan 고 싶어요 [go si-po-yo]? Ya, Anda menghilangkan huruf 다 di akhir kata kerja dan menambahkan 고 싶어요 setelah itu. 가다 + 고 싶어요 - 가고 싶어요 [ga-go si-po-yo] = Saya ingin pergi.

가고 싶어요 = Saya ingin pergi. 가고 싶어요? = Apakah Anda ingin pergi? Dan sekarang, Anda hanya menambahkan kata 어디 [eo-di] di depan kata kerja. 어디 가고 싶어요? [Eo-di-ga go si-po-yo?] = Di/ke mana Anda ingin pergi MENGAPA MENGGUNAKAN PARTIKEL LOKASI? Dengan menggunakan partikel lokasi, dapat membuat kalimat sangat jelas. Ada banyak partikel lokasi dalam bahasa Korea, tetapi marilah kita melihat dua partikel yang paling dasar, 에 [e] dan 에서 [e-seo]. 에 [e] = ke,pada, untuk Kata Benda + 에 [e] 에 adalah partike lokasi, tapi tidak hanya digunakan untuk menandai lokasi. yang berarti _di_ , _untuk_ dan sebagainya dan dapat juga digunakan untuk menandai lokasi, waktu, situasi, dan banyak hal lainnya, tapi di sini, kita hanya berfokus pada perannya menandai lokasi Mari kita lihat bagaimana digunakan di dalam kalimat Korea, dengan melihat beberapa kalimat contoh.

 **Contoh1**. Apabila ingin mengatakan _Saya pergi ke sekolah_.‖Dalam bahasa Korea.

1\. pergi = 가다 [ga-da] pergi = 가 + 았어요 = 갔어요 [ga-sseo-yo]

2\. sekolah = 학교 [hak-gyo] = 에 [e] pergi ke sekolah. = 학교 에 갔어요. [Hak-gyo-e ga-sseo-yo]

 **Contoh2** Untuk mengatakan‖ _Saya datang ke Korea_.‖ Dalam bahasa Korea.

1\. datang = 오다 [o-da] Saya datang = 오 + 았어요 = 왔어요 [wa-sseo-yo]

2\. Korea = 한국 [han-guk] 3. ke = 에 [e] Saya datang ke Korea. = 한국 에 왔어요. [Han-gug-e wa-sseo-yo]

 **Contoh3** Untuk mengatakan _Ke mana Anda ingin pergi_?‖ Dalam bahasa Korea.

1\. pergi = 가다 [ga-da] Anda ingin pergi = 가 + 고 싶어요 = 가고 싶어요 [ga-go si-po-yo]

2\. Di/ke mana = 어디 [eo-di]

3\. ke = 에 [e] ke mana Anda ingin pergi? = 어디 에 가고 싶어요? [Eo-di-e-ga go si-po-yo?]

 **Contoh 4** Katakanlah _Dimanakah engkau_? Dalam bahasa Korea.

1\. ada = 있다 [it-da] = 있 + 어요 = 있어요 [i-sseo-yo] 2. dimana = 어디 [eo-di] 3. di = 에 [e] kamu ada di mana? = 어디 에 있어요? [Eo-di-e i-sseo-yo?]

Dimanakah Anda Sekarang berada? = 지금 어디 에 있어요? [Ji geum-eo-di-e i-sseo-yo?] 어디 에 있어요 지금? [Eo-di-e i-sseo-yo ji Geum?]

에서 [e-seo] = di, dalam, dari Kata Benda + 에서 [e-seo] 에서 [e-seo] bisa mengungkapkan banyak hal, tapi di sini mari kita lihat dua peran utama. 에서 [e-seo] menyatakan:

1\. lokasi di mana tindakan berlangsung (Contoh. saya belajar di perpustakaan / saya bertemu teman saya di Seoul..)

2\. arti dari tempat (Contoh. saya datang dari Seoul / Paket ini berasal dari Spanyol..)

Perbedaan antara 에 dan 에서. 에 dan 에서 keduanya dapat diterjemahkan dengan di dalam bahasa Indonesia. Bagaimana perbedaannya? 에 mengungkapkan lokasi di mana sesuatu adalah atau ada‖ Contoh) 집에 있어요. = Saya di rumah.

집에 가요. = Saya mau pulang. 에서 mengungkapkan lokasi di mana beberapa tindakan berlangsung. Contoh) 집에서 일해요. = Saya bekerja di rumah.

집에서 뭐 해요? = Apa yang kamu lakukan di rumah.

 **Kosa kata** :

가다 [ga-da] = pergi

가요 [ga-yo] = saya pergi /Anda pergi /dia pergi/mereka pergi/mari kita pergi

갔어요 [ga-sseo-yo] = pergi ke, telah pergi

오다 [o-da] = datang

왔어요 [wa-sseo-yo] = datang, telah datang

있다 [it-da] = menjadi, ada

있었어요 [i-sseo-sseo-yo] = adalah / telah

보다 [bo-da] = melihat

봤어요 [BWA-sseo-yo] = / melihat telah melihat

하다 [ha-da] = melakukan

했어요 [Hae-sseo-yo] = melakukan / telah dilakukan

 **PELAJARAN 19**

Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan melihat bagaimana mengatakan KAPAN dalam bahasa Korea, dan juga berlatih menjawab pertanyaan, _Kapan Anda melakukannya_? _Kapan Anda pergi_? _Kapan Anda datang? Kapan Anda bangun,_ Dll

언제 [eon-je] = Kapan, Tidak seperti 어디 [eo-di], yang harus menambahkan lokasi partikel lokasi untuk memperjelas kalimat, 언제 [eon-je] dapat digunakan sendiri.

Sekarang mari kita coba gunakan 언제 dalam konteks kalimat

Contoh: 1) ―Kapan kamu melakukan (nya)?‖ ketika, Kapan = 언제 [eon-je] Anda lakukan (itu) = 하다 + 였어요 = 했어요 [Hae-sseo-yo] yang Anda lakukan (itu)? = 했어요? [Hae-sseo-yo?] Kapan Anda melakukannya? = 언제 했어요? [Eon-je-hae sseo-yo?]

2) ―Kapan Anda datang?‖ tiba = 도착 하다 [do-cha-ka-da] Anda tiba = 도착 했어요 [do-cha-kae-sseo-yo] kau tiba? = 도착 했어요? [Do-cha-kae-sseo-yo?] Kapan Anda tiba? = 언제 도착 했어요? [Eon-je do-cha-kae-sseo-yo?].

3) ―Kapan Anda datang?‖ Datang = 오다 [o-da] Anda datang = 왔어요 [wa-sseo-yo] Mereka datang? = 왔어요? [Wa-sseo-yo?] Kapan Anda datang? = 언제 왔어요? [Eon-je-wa sseo-yo?]

4) ―Kapan Anda bangun?‖ bangun = 일어나다 [i-Reo-na-da] Anda bangun = 일어나요 [i-Reo-na-yo] kita bangun? = 일어나요? [I-Reo-na-yo?] Kapan kita harus bangun? = 언제 일어나요? [Eon-je i-Reo-na-yo?]

Beberapa kata keterangan waktu yang perlu di ketahui:

오늘 [o-neul] = hari ini

어제 [eo-je] = kemarin

내일 [nae-il] = besok

지금 [ji-geum] = sekarang

아까 [a-KKA] = sebelumnya/tadi (hari ini), beberapa waktu lalu (hari ini)

이따가 =[i-ta-ga] = Nanti (setelah ini)

나중 에 [na Jung-e] = nanti

 **PELAJARAN 20**

Dalam pelajaran nomor 15, kita memperkenalkan beberapa angka sino-Korea:

일 [il = satu] 이

[i = dua]

삼 [sam = tiga]

사 [sa = empat]

오 [O = lima]

육 [yuk = enam]

칠 [chil = tujuh]

팔 [pal = delapan]

구 [gu = sembilan]

십 [sip = sepuluh]

백 [baek = ratus]

천 [cheon = ribu]

만 [man = sepuluh ribu]

Dan lain-lain, Sekarang mari kita lihat beberapa angka Korea asli. Ada beberapa kasus angka sino-Korea yang digunakan, kasus di mana angka Korea asli yang digunakan, dan ada juga beberapa kasus di mana sino-Korea angka dan angka Korea asli digunakan bersama-sama. Sebagai contoh:

1\. Ketika Anda memberi tahu waktu, Anda harus menggunakan Bilangan Korea asli untuk mengatakan angka jam dan sino-Korea mengatakan menit.

2\. Ketika Anda mengatakan usia Anda dalam percakapan sehari-hari, Anda menggunakan nomor Korea asli, tetapi dalam beberapa pengaturan yang sangat formal seperti di pengadilan atau dalam laporan resmi, angka sino-Korea tersebut digunakan untuk menyatakan usia Anda.

3\. Ketika Anda menghitung tahun, Anda dapat menggunakan salah satu sino-Korea atau angka Korea asli, tetapi kata-kata yang Anda gunakan untuk menghitung tahun berubah, tergantung pada apakah Anda menggunakan Bilangan sino-Korea dan Bilangan Korea asli. Sekarang, mari kita belajar Bilangan Korea asli dan berlatih mengatakan berapa usia kita. Angka/Bilangan korea Asli

1 하나 [ha-na]

2 둘 [dul]

3 셋 [set]

4 넷 net

5 다섯 [da-seot]

6 여섯 [Yeo-seot]

7 일곱 [il-gop]

8 여덟 [Yeo-Deol]

9 아홉 [a-hop]

10 열 [yeol]

Dari 11 menjadi 19 adalah sederhana. Anda hanya menempatkan nomor 10 dan menambahkan nomor lain setelah itu. Ex) 열 (10) + 하나 (1) = 열하나 [yeol-ha-na] (11) 열 (10) + 아홉 (9) = 열아홉 [yeol-hop-] (19) 20 스물 [Seu-mul] Aturan yang sama seperti di atas selama 11 sampai 19 berlaku untuk 21-29, 31-39, 41-49, dan lain-lain 30 서른 [seo-reun] 40 마흔 [ma-Heun] 50 쉰 [Swin] 60 예순 [Ye-sun] 70 일흔 [i-reun] 80 여든 [Yeo-deun] 90 아흔 [a-Heun] Catatan: Dari angka 1 sampai 99, penggunaan bilangan Korea asli umumnya sangat khas yang berbeda dari penggunaan angka sino-Korea , tetapi untuk unit besar seperti 100,, 1.000, 10.000 dan lain-lain, Jadi, 100 dalam jumlah sino-Korea 백 [baek], dan bahkan ketika harus menggunakan nomor Korea asli, di gunakan kata yang sama. Dan ketika Anda ingin mengatakan 101, 102, dan dll, Anda perlu mengkombinasikan sistem bersama. 101 = 백 [baek / 100] (sino-Korea) + 하나 [ha-na / 1] (Korea asli) 205 = 이 [i / 2] (sino-Korea) + 백 [baek / 100] (sino-Korea) + 다섯 [daseot / 5] (asli Ko rea) Mari kita lihat bagaimana berbicara mengenai usia. Ada dua cara untuk mengatakan usia, tapi di sini, mari kita melihat cara yang lebih biasa dan sehari-hari. Apabila menggunakan bilangan Korea asli dan menambahkan 살 [sal] setelah itu. Tapi angka 1, 2, 3, 4, dan bentuk-bentuk perubahan 20 sebelum kata benda. 1 하나 [ha-na] - 한 [han] 살 2 둘 [dul] - 두 [du] 살 3 셋 [Set] - 세 [se] 살 4 넷 Net- 네 [ne] 살 … 20 스물 [Seu-mul] - 스무 [Seu-mu] 살 21 스물 [Seu-mul] - 스물한 [Seu-mul-han] 살

Berikut ini adalah dari usia 1 sampai 100 dalam jumlah Korea asli, diikuti oleh usia 살 [sal]. 한 살 (1), 두 살, 세 살, 네 살, 다섯 살, 여섯 살, 일곱 살, 여덟 살, 아홉 살, 열 살 (10), 열한 살 (11), 열두 살, 열세 살, 열네 살 , 열다섯 살, 열여섯 살, 열일곱 살, 열여덟살, 열아홉 살, 스무 살 (20), 스물한 살 (21), 스물두 살, 스물세 살, 스물네 살, 스물 다섯 살, 스물 여섯 살, 스물 일곱 살, 스물 여덟 살, 스물 아홉 살, 서른 살 (30), 서른한 살 (31), 서른두 살, 서른세 살, 서른네 살, 서른 다섯 살, 서른 여섯 살, 서른 일곱 살, 서른 여덟 살, 서른 아홉 살, 마흔 살 (40), 마흔한 살 (41), 마흔두 살, 마흔세 살, 마흔네 살, 마흔 다섯 살, 마흔 여섯 살, 마흔 일곱 살, 마흔 여덟 살 , 마흔 아홉 살, 쉰 살 (50), 쉰한 살 (51), 쉰두 살, 쉰세 살, 쉰네 살, 쉰다섯 살, 쉰여섯 살, 쉰일곱 살, 쉽여덟 살, 쉰아홉 살, 예순 살 (60 ), 예순한 살 (61), 예순두 살, 예순세 살, 예순네 살, 예순 다섯 살, 예순 여섯 살, 예순 일곱 살, 예순 여덟 살, 예순 아홉 살, 일흔 살 (70), 일흔한 살 (71), 일흔두 살, 일흔세 살, 일흔네 살, 일흔 다섯 살, 일흔 여섯 살, 일흔 일곱 살, 일흔 여덟 살, 일흔 아홉 살, 여든 살 (80), 여든한 살 (81), 여든 두 살, 여든세 살, 여든네 살, 여든 다섯 살, 여든 여섯 살, 여든 일곱 살, 여든 여덟 살, 여든 아홉 살, 아흔 살 (90), 아흔한 살 (91), 아흔두 살, 아흔세 살, 아흔네 살, 아흔 다섯 살, 아흔 여섯 살, 아흔 일곱 살, 아흔 여덟 살, 아흔 아홉 살, 백 살 (100) Apakah sudah Ditemukan usia Anda? Sekarang, katakanlah usia dan menambahkan 이에요 [I-e-yo] setelah itu. 한 살이 에요. Saya satu tahun. 열 살이 에요. Saya sepuluh tahun. 스무 살이 에요. Saya dua puluh tahun. 서른 살이 에요. Saya berumur tiga puluh tahun.

 **Bahasa Korea L.I(21-25)**

 **PELAJARAN 21**

Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan melihat bagaimana membuat kalimat negatif dalam bahasa Korea. Bagaimana membuat kalimat negatif dalam bahasa Korea Ada dua cara untuk melakukan ini yaitu:

1\. Menambahkan 안 [sebuah] sebelum kata kerja

2\. Menggunakan kata kerja berakhir negatif, 지 않다 [ji an-ta] Metode # 1 adalah lebih sederhana dan lebih sehari-hari, dan metode # 2 adalah relatif formal tapi tidak hanya untuk situasi formal. Jika ingin menggunakan metode # 1, dan tambahkan 안 [tidak/bukan] sebelum kata kerja, itu lebih mudah daripada metode # 2 karena tidak perlu khawatir tentang tenses yang dapat merubah kalimat . Kata dasar 안 [tidak/bukan].

Contoh 가다 [ga-da] = pergi

집에 가요. [Jib-e ga-yo] Aku pulang.

집에 안 가요. [Jib-e an-ga-yo] Saya TIDAK pulang.

집에 안 가요? [Jib-e an-ga-yo?] Anda TIDAK pulang?

버리다 [beo-ri-da] = membuang 그거 버렸어요. [Geu-geo-beo Ryeo-sseo-yo] Saya membuangnya

그거 안 버렸어요. [Geu-geo an beo-Ryeo-sseo-yo] AKU TIDAK membuangnya.

그거 아직 안 버렸어요. [Geu-geo a-jik an beo-Ryeo-sseo-yo] AKU TIDAK membuangnya.

Contoh menggunakan metode # 2 (menambahkan 지 않다 [ji an-ta] 지 않다 [ji anta] perlu menyesuaikan dengan bentuk kalimat Present Tense: 지 않아요 [ji a-na-yo] Bentuk lampau: 지 않았어요 [ji a-na-sseo-yo]

*Anda dapat menerapkan aturan yang sama seperti untuk kata kerja lain*

가다 [ga-da] = pergi

가지 않다 [ga-ji an-ta] = tidak pergi

가지 않아요 [ga-ji a-na-yo] = Saya TIDAK pergi.

가지 않았어요 [ga-ji a-na-sseo-yo] = AKU TIDAK pergi.

버리다 [beo-ri-da] = membuang

버리지 않다 [beo-ri-ji an-ta] = tidak membuang

버리지 않아요 [beo-ri-ji a-na-yo] = Saya TIDAK membuangnya.

버리지 않았어요 [beo-ri-ji a-na-sseo-yo] AKU TIDAK membuangnya.

 **Contoh dialog: 1.**

J: 아파요? [A-pa-yo?] = Apakah itu sakit?

B: 안 아파요. [A-pa-yo] = Ini tidak sakit.

J: 안 아파요? 진짜 안 아파요? [A-pa-yo? jin-JJA a-pa-yo?= Ini benar- benar tidak sakit?

B: 안 아파요. [A-pa-yo] = Ini tidak sakit.

 **Contoh dialog: 2.**

J: 안 먹어요? [An MEO-geo-yo?] = Anda tidak makan?

B: 안 먹어요! [An MEO-geo-yo!] = Saya tidak makan!

J: 정말 안 먹어요? 맛있 어요! [Jeong-mal An MEO-geo-yo? ma-si-sseo-yo] = Anda benar-benar tidak makan? Ini lezat.

B: 안 먹어요. 배 안 고파요. [An MEO-geo-yo. Bae an go-pa-yo] = Saya tidak makan. Saya tidak lapar

 **Contoh dialog: 3.**

 **J:** 이거 매워요? [I-geo-mae wo-yo?] = Apakah ini pedas?

 **B:** 아니요. 안 매워요. [A-ni-yo. An mae-wo-yo] = tidak Ini tidak pedas.

 **J:** 진짜 안 매워요? [Jin-JJA An mae-wo-yo?] = Benar-benar tidak pedas?

 **B:** 네. 안 매워요. [Ne. An mae-wo-yo] = Tidak, ini tidak pedas.

 **PELAJARAN 22**

Dalam pelajaran # 16, kita belajar bagaimana membuat bentuk kamus kata kerja ke dalam saat ini (현재 시제: hyeon-je- si-je) dan pada pelajaran # 17, kita belajar bagaimana membuat bentuk lampau (과거 시제: GWA geo-si-je). Dan kita juga belajar bahwa kata kerja 하다 [hada] memiliki cara yang sangat unik dalam perubahannya. 하다 [ha-da] = melakukan Bentuk Sekarang = 하 + 여요 = 해요 [Hae-yo] Bentuk lampau = 하 + 였어요 = 했어요 Kita juga menyebutkan bahwa kata kerja 하다 adalah kata yang sangat kuat dan berguna. Itu karena dalam bahasa Korea ada banyak kata kerja yang dibuat dengan menggabungkan kata benda dengan 하다. Banyak kata benda Korea yang menunjukkan atau menjelaskan beberapa tindakan atau perilaku dapat dikombinasikan dengan 하다. Dan mereka menjadi kata kerja.

 **Contoh**

1\. 공부 = Pelajaran / 공부 하다 = mempelajari

2\. 일 = kerja, pekerjaan / 일하다 = bekerja

3\. 기억 = Ingatan / 기억 하다 = Mengingat

4\. 청소 = pembersihan / 청소 하다 = membersihkan

5\. 요리 = memasak, piring / 요리 하다 = memasak

6\. 이 사 = bergerak / 이사 하다 = untuk pindah, pindah ke rumah yang berbeda

7\. 노래 = lagu / 노래하다 = menyanyi

8\. 노력 = usaha / 노력 하다 = untuk melakukan upaya, berusaha keras

9\. 동의 = perjanjian, menyetujui / 동의 하다 = setuju

10\. 인정 =pengakuan / 인정 하다 = mengakui

11\. 후회 = penyesalan / 후회 하다 = menyesal

12\. 운동 = latihan / 운동 하다 = berolahraga

13\. 사랑 = cinta / 사랑 하다 = untuk mencintai

14\. 말 = kata-kata, bahasa / 말하다 = berbicara

15\. 생각 = pemikiran, ide / 생각 하다 = berpikir

Membuat kalimat negatif dengan 하다 kata kerja Untuk membuat kalimat negatif menggunakan 하다 kata kerja (lihat Pelajaran # 21 tentang cara membuat kalimat negatif dalam bahasa Korea) Anda hanya perlu untuk memisahkan bagian kata benda dan bagian 하다 dan menambah 안 diantaranya.

Contoh: 생각 하다 - 생각 안 하다 노력 하다 - 노력 안 하다 Dan jika Anda ingat dari Pelajaran # 16, ada dua cara untuk membuat kalimat negatif di Korea: menambahkan 안 sebelum kata kerja dan menggunakan kata kerja berakhir 지 않다. Jika Anda ingin menggunakan 지 않다 dengan kata kerja 하다, Anda cukup menggabungkan 하다 [ha-da] menjadi 하지 않다 [ha-ji an-ta].

 **PELAJARAN 23**

누구 [nu-gu] = Siapa masih Ingat subjek partikel dan topik partikel? Subject partikel: 이 [i] / 가 [ga] Topik partikel: 은 [eun] / 는 [Neun] Partikel subjek menekankan subjek dan menunjukkan siapa' melakukan sesuatu, atau apa yang' sedang di-jelaskan, dan partikel topik menekankan topik kalimat dan menunjukkan apa' atau siapa' yang Anda bicarakan. Bila Anda ingin mengajukan pertanyaan sederhana seperti Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang membantunya?‖ Atau ―Siapa yang membuatnya?‖, Anda menekankan subjek, yang merupakan kata siapa‖ di sini, jadi Anda perlu menggunakan subjek partikel이 [i] atau 가 [ga]. 누구 berakhir dengan vokal sehingga harus diikuti oleh 가 tapi 누구 ditambah 가‖ berubah menjadi 누가 bukan 누구 가 tapi 누구 [nu-gu] = siapa 누구 [nu-gu] + 가 [ga] = 누구 가 - 누가 [nu-ga] Ingatlah bahwa ini HANYA bila menekankan ‗siapa' sebagai subyek dari suatu tindakan Bandingkan contoh-contoh ini:

Anda ingin bertanya ―Siapa itu?‖ Dalam bahasa Korea, 누구 (nu-gu) + 예요 (ye yo) = 누구 예요? [Nu-gu-ye-yo?] Anda ingin bertanya ―? (Di antara orang-orang ini, tak lain) Siapa Jane‖ Anda dapat mengatakan: 누구 (nu gu) + 가 ga) + 제인 (je in) + 이에요? (I e yo?) = 누가 제인 이에요? [Nu-ga je-in-i-e-yo?] bila ingin bertanya ―Siapa yang melakukannya?‖: 누구 (nu gu) + 가 (ga) + 했어요? (hae sseo yo?) = 누가 했어요? [nu-ga-hae sseo-yo?]

 **Contoh kalimat**

1\. 누가 전화 했어요? [Nu-ga jeon-hwa-hae-sseo-yo?] Siapa yang menelepon?

2\. 이거 누구 예요? [I-geo nu-gu-ye-yo?] Siapa ini? (Ini siapa?)

3\. 어제 누가 왔어요? [Eo-je nu-ga wa-sseo-yo?] Siapa yang datang kemarin?

4\. 그거 누가 만들었 어요? [Geu-geo nu-ga man-deu-Reo-sseo-yo?] Siapa yang membuat itu? 5. 누가 샀어요? [Nu-ga sa-sseo-yo?] Siapa yang membelinya?

 **PELAJARAN 24**

Sejauh ini, melalui pelajaran sebelumnya, kita telah belajar bagaimana mengatakan apa, dimana, kapan‖ dan, siapa‖.

Apa = 뭐 [MWO]

Dimana = 어디 [eo-di]

Ketika = 언제 [eon-je]

Siapa = 누구 [nu-gu] Dan hari ini, kita akan belajar 의문사 Kalimat tanya(interogatif).

Bagaimana = 어떻게 [eo-tteo-ke]

Mengapa = 왜 [wae]

Berapa banyak (uang) = 얼마 [eol-ma] Bagaimana + kata sifat / kata keterangan = 얼마나 [eol-ma-na] Umumnya interogatif dalam bahasa Korea digunakan sebelum kata kerja dalam kalimat. Tapi pemakaiannya jauh lebih fleksibel (sebagian pengganti subjek / topik / object ).

 **Contoh**

1\. 어떻게 [eo-tteo-ke] = bagaimana 어떻게 찾았 어요? [Eo-tteo-ke cha-ja-sseo-yo?] = Bagaimana Anda menemukannya? (찾 다 = menemukan, mencari 어떻게 왔어요? [Eo-tteo-ke wa-sseo-yo?] = Bagaimana anda bisa di sini? (오다 = datang)

2\. 왜 [wae] = mengapa 왜 전화 했어요? [Wae jeon-hwa-hae-sseo-yo?] = Mengapa Anda menelepon? (전화 하다 = menelpon) 왜 안 왔어요? [Wae sebuah wa-sseo-yo?] = Kenapa anda tidak datang? (오다 = datang)

3\. 얼마 [eol-ma] = berapa banyak 얼마 예요? [Eol-ma-ye-yo?] = Berapa harganya? 얼마 냈어요? [Eol-ma nae-sseo-yo?] = Berapa banyak yang Anda bayarkan? (내다 = membayar)

4\. 얼마나 + kata sifat / kata keterangan = bagaimana + [sering / cepat / awal / segera / dll …] 얼마나 자주 와요? [Eol-ma-na ja-ju wa-yo?] = Seberapa sering Anda datang? (자주 = sering / 오다 = datang) 얼마나 커요? [Eol-ma-na Keo-yo?] = Seberapa besar itu? (크다 = besar) 얼마나 무거워요? [Eol-ma-na mu-geo-wo-yo?] = Seberapa berat itu? (무겁다 = berat)

 **PELAJARAN 25**

Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan memperkenalkan cara untuk mengatakan ―dari A ke B‖ ketika berbicara tentang lokasi dan ―dari A sampai B‖ ketika berbicara tentang waktu. , 에서 [e-seo] dan 부터 [bu-teo] berarti ―dari‖ dan 까지 [KKA-ji] berarti ―untuk‖ atau ―sampai‖ Pertama, mari kita lihat bagaimana mengatakan ―dari A‖ di Korea. Pada dasarnya, 에서 [e-seo] dan 부터 [bu-teo] keduanya berarti ―dari‖ dan keduanya biasanya saling dipertukarkan에서 dikaitkan lebih sering dengan lokasi dan 부터 dikaitkan lebih sering dengan waktu. Seperti semua partikel lain, 부터, 에서, dan 까지 digunakan SETELAH kata benda atau kata ganti. ―Dari A‖ dalam bahasa Korea adalah ―A 에서‖ atau ―A 부터‖ Contoh

1\. Dari Seoul= 서울 에서 [seo-ul-e-seo] = 서울 부터 [seo-ul-bu-te] = mulai dari Seoul‖

2\. Mulai sekarang= 지금 부터 [ji Geum-bu-teo]= 지금 에서 [ji Geum-e-seo] (salah)

3\. Dari (atau Sejak) kemarin= 어제 부터 [eo-je-bu-teo]

Sekarang, ke B atau sampai B‖ dalam bahasa Korea adalah B 까지 [KKA-ji].‖

 **Contoh**

1\. (Dari tempat lain) ke Seoul/sampai Soul= 서울 까지 [seo-ul-KKA-ji]

2\. Sampai saat ini= 지금 까지 [ji Geum-KKA-ji]

3\. Sampai besok= 내일 까지 [nae-il-KKA-ji]

Contoh selanjutnya:

1\. Dari sini ke sana

= 여기 에서 저기 까지

= 여기 부터 저기 까지

2\. Dari kepala sampai kaki

= 머리 부터 발끝 까지

= 머리 에서 발끝 까지

3\. Dari Seoul ke Busan

= 서울 에서 부산 까지

= 서울 부터 부산 까지

4\. Dari pagi sampai malam

= 아침 부터 저녁 까지

= 아침 에서 저녁 까지

Pelajaran berikutnya Tata Bahasa Bahasa Korea (1-10)A

.

.

Hae A


	2. Talk To Me in Korean L2

p class="MsoNormal"strongBahasa Korea (1-10) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL.2 PELAJARAN 1/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Selamat Datang di Level 2! Dan selamat Anda telah melalui Level 1. Pada pelajaran ini, kita akan belajar bagaimana berbicara tentang bentuk kalimat masa depan dalam bahasa Korea. Bentuk kalimat akan datang (emfuture tense/em) Cara yang paling umum untuk membuat kalimat emfuture tense/em dalam bahasa Korea adalah menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 거예요/span/font/span[L / eul geo-ye-yo]. Kata kerja + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 거예요 /span/font/span= bentuk akan! Cara menentukan apakah akan menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 거예요 /span/font/spanatau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 거예요/span/font/span:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. Kata kerja dasar berakhiran dengan vokal (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자다/span/font/span) diikuti oleh span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 거예요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. Kata kerja dasar berakhiran dengan konsonan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"찾다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"붙다/span/font/span) diikuti oleh span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 거예요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(** Tidak ada aturan yang mengikat Hanya saja untuk kemudahan pengucapan..)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. Pengecualian:. Kata kerja dasar berakhiran dengan konsonan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ /span/font/spanpada akhir (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"놀다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"멀다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"살다/span/font/span) adalah diikuti hanya dengan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"거예요/span/font/span. Ketika kata kerja berubah menjadi bentuk ini, berarti ―yang akan ―akan‖ melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi dalam kontek percakapan sehari hari, empresent tense/em(bentuk sekarang) juga dapat berfungsi untuk mengekspresikan masa depan, ketika konteksnya adalah sangat jelas. Misalnya, Aku akan pergi besok. Adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 갈 거예요/span/font/span. di masa depan. Tetapi jika Anda mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 가요/span/font/span. dalam waktu sekarang, masih masuk akal, tergantung pada situsi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가다 /span/font/span[ga-da] = pergi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 거예요/span/font/span. [ga+ L geo-ye-yo] - span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"갈 거예요/span/font/span. [Gal geo-ye-yo] = aku akan pergi. Aku akan pergi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 갈 거예요/span/font/span. = Aku akan pergi (ke sana) sekarang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"혼자 갈 거예요/span/font/span. = Aku akan pergi sendiri./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 갈 거예요/span/font/span. = Aku akan pergi besok./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span[ha-da] = melakukan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 거예요/span/font/span. [Ha + l geo-ye-yo]- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"할 거에요/span/font/span. [Hal geo-ye-yo]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 할 거예요/span/font/span? = Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 할 거예요/span/font/span? = Kapan anda akan lakukan (itu)?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 정말 할 거예요/span/font/span? = Apakah Anda benar-benar akan melakukannya?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"입다 /span/font/span[ip-da] = memakai span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"입 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 거예요/span/font/span. [Ip + eul geo-ye-yo]- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"입을 거예요/span/font/span. [I-beul geo-ye-yo] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"청바지 입을 거예요/span/font/span. = Aku akan memakai celana jins biru./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"티셔츠 입을 거예요/span/font/span. = Aku akan memakai t-shirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 입을 거예요/span/font/span? = Apa yang akan anada pakai span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만나 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 거예요/span/font/span. [Man-na l geo-ye-yo]- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만날 거예요/span/font/span. [Man-nal geo-ye-yo]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구 만날 거예요/span/font/span? = Siapa yang akan Anda temui?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어디 에서 만날 거예요/span/font/span? = Di mana Anda akan bertemu?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 만날 거예요/span/font/span? = Kapan anda akan bertemu?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔다 /span/font/span[PAL-da] = menjual span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만나다 /span/font/span[man-na-da] = bertemu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"거예요/span/font/span. [pal geo-ye-yo]- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔 거예요/span/font/span. [pal geo-ye-yo]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 팔 거예요/span/font/span? = Apa yang akan Anda jual?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어디 에서 팔 거예요/span/font/span? = Di mana Anda akan menjual?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"얼마 에 팔 거예요/span/font/span? = harga berapa anda akan menjualnya?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL.2 PELAJARAN 2 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kita melihat partikel yang menandai objek/ partikel Objek. Obyek partikel: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 /span/font/span[eul] digunakan setelah kata benda berakhiran konsonan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를 /span/font/span[reul] digunakan setelah kata benda berakhiran vokal dengan partikel objek Anda dapat mengekspresikan peran kata benda atau kata ganti bahkan sebelum Anda mengatakan kata kerja. Sebuah apel dalam bahasa indonesia, itu benar-benar natural adanya. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사과/span/font/spandalam bahasa Korea, seperti, itu wajar juga. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사과 를/span/font/spanbahkan jika Anda tidak mengatakan kata kerja, Anda tahu bahwa span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사과 /span/font/spanakan menjadi OBYEK dari kata kerja. Jadi Anda dapat memprediksi kata kerja ke mana, makan apel, membeli apel, menjual apel, menemukan apel, melempar apel, menggambar apel, dll span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사과 가/span/font/spanAnda tahu bahwa span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사과 /span/font/spanakan menjadi SUBJECT dari kata kerja. Anda dapat memprediksi kata kerja di sini juga, apel yang baik, buruk, mahal, akan menjadi besar, kecil, bisa baik untuk kesehatan, dll.‖/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jika Anda ingin menerjemahkan, Apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin? Harfiah menggunakan semua elemen, sangat tidak wajar di Korea. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 /span/font/span… span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"씨는 뭐를 했어요/span/font/span?‖ Jadi, kecuali Anda berbicara tentang seseorang KETIGA, Anda tidak perlu untuk mengatakan nama orang lain di sini, sehingga menjadi = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 뭐를 했어요/span/font/span? Dan karena itu juga jelas bahwa span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐/span/font/span(= apa) bukan subjek kalimat, (ORANG yang melakukan sesuatu), Anda bisa menghilangkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를 /span/font/spandisana. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 뭐 했어요/span/font/span?‖ Kapan Anda perlu menggunakan partikel objek? Anda harus menggunakan partikel ini ketika Anda ingin memperjelas hubungan antara kata benda dan kata kerja. Ketika objek dan kata kerja yang dekat, itu sangat mudah. Anda dapat menambahkan partikel atau tidak. Ini tidak terlalu banyak perbedaan. Tapi ketika kata benda jauh dari kata kerja, hubungan atau koneksi antara kata-katanya yang lemah, sehingga Anda perlu partikel yang akan digunakan untuk membuat artinya lebih jelas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔레비전 봐요/span/font/span. = Saya menonton TV./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔레비전 봐요/span/font/span? = Apakah Anda menonton TV?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔레비전 자주 봐요/span/font/span? = Apakah Anda sering menonton TV?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔레비전 /span/font/span(span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일주 봐요/span/font/span? = Berapa kali seminggu Anda menonton TV? Sebagai obyek dari kalimat (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔레비전/span/font/span) terletak jauh dari kata kerja (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"봐요/span/font/span), Anda perlu untuk membuat hubungan dari kata-kata yang lebih jelas dengan menggunakan partikel objek/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL. 2 PELAJARAN 3 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kata Sambung span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그래서/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong1/strong. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 /span/font/span[Geu-ri-go] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 /span/font/span[Geu-ri-go] memiliki arti ―dan‖ / ―dan kemudian‖, tergantung pada konteks. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그 리고 /span/font/spandigunakan baik untuk menghubungkan kata beberapa kata benda, tapi dalam situasi sehari-hari, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 /span/font/spanlebih umum digunakan untuk menghubungkan penggalan kalimat. Contoh (menghubungkan kata benda) – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"커피/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"빵/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 물 /span/font/span[Keo-pi, ppang, Geu-ri-pergi mul] = kopi, roti dan air/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh (menghubungkan kalimat) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(1) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 를 만났 어요/span/font/span. [chin-gu-reul man-na-sseo-yo] – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 /span/font/span= teman – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를 /span/font/span= objek tanda partikel – = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만나다 /span/font/spanbertemu – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만났 어요 /span/font/span= bentuk lampau dari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만나다/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(2) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"밥을 먹었 어요/span/font/span. [Ba-beul MEO-geo-sseo-yo] – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"밥 /span/font/span= beras, tepung – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 /span/font/span= objek tanda partikel – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span= makan – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹었 어요 /span/font/span= masa lalu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span(1) dan (2) = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 를 만났 어요 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"밥을 먹었 어요/span/font/span.= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 를 만났 어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 밥을 먹었 어요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong2/strong. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그래서 /span/font/span[Geu-rae-seo] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그 래서 /span/font/span[Geu-rae-seo] memiliki arti ―karena itu‖ dan ―begitu‖, dan seperti bahasa indonesia, Anda dapat menggunakan kata ini antara dua kalimat untuk menunjukkan hubungan logis antara dua kalimat atau lebih./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(1) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 비가 왔어요/span/font/span. [O-neul bi-ga-wa sseo-yo] – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 /span/font/span= hari ini – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"비가 오다 /span/font/span= hujan – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"비가 왔어요 /span/font/span= bentuk lampau dari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"비가 오다 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(2) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"집에 있었어요/span/font/span. [Ji-be i-sseo-sseo-yo] – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"집 /span/font/span= rumah, rumah – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"있다 /span/font/span= Ada – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"있었어요 /span/font/span= bentuk lampau dari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"있다 /span/font/span(1) + (2) = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 비가 왔어요/span/font/span. Oleh karena itu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"집에 있었어요/span/font/span.= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 은 비가 왔어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그래서 집에 있었어요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"김치 는 맛있 어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 한국 음식 이에요/span/font/span.[Gim-chi-Neun ma-si-sseo-yo. Geu-ri-go han-guk Eum-si-gi-e-yo] = Kimchi lezat. Dan itu adalah makanan Korea. – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"김치 /span/font/span= Kimchi – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"맛있다 /span/font/span= lezat / enak – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국 음식 /span/font/spanmakanan Korea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 학생 이에요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 프랑스어 를 공부 해요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun hak-Saeng-i-e-yo. Geu-ri-go-peu rang-Seu-eo-reul gong-bu-hae-yo] = Saya mahasiswa. Dan saya belajar Bahasa Prancis. – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저 /span/font/span= I (saya) – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"학생 /span/font/span= mahasiswa – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"프랑스어 /span/font/span= Bahasa Prancis – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공부 하다 /span/font/span= mempelajari/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 학생 이에요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그래서 돈이 없어요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun hak-Saeng-i-e-yo. Geu-rae-seo do-ni EOP-seo-yo] = Saya mahasiswa. Jadi saya tidak punya uang. – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"돈 /span/font/span= uang – = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"없다 /span/font/spantidak ada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"김치 는 맛있 어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그래서 김치 를 많이 먹어요/span/font/span. [Gim-chi-Neun ma-si-sseo-yo. Geu-rae-seo Gim-chi-reul ma-ni MEO-geo-yo] = Kimchi enak. Jadi saya makan banyak Kimchi. – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"많이 /span/font/span= banyak (dalam jumlah atau frekuensi) – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span= makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 4 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, salah satu kata yang kita pelajari adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 /span/font/span[Geu-ri-go], yang berarti dan‖ dan digunakan untuk menghubungkan kedua kata benda dan frase. Tapi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그리고 /span/font/spanbukan satu-satunya kata dalam bahasa Korea yang berarti ―dan‖. Bahkan ada banyak cara untuk mengatakan dan‖ dalam bahasa Korea. Kita akan memperkenalkan dua lagi dalam pelajaran ini. yaitu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/span[ha-go] = dan ,dan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/span[(i) rang] = dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/span[ha-go] = dan ** span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/spandigunakan seperti partikel lain di letakan setelah kata benda tanpa spasi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 /span/font/span[i-geo] = ini, hal ini span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 하고 이거 /span/font/span[i-geo-ha-go i-geo] = ini dan ini span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 하고 이거 주세요/span/font/span. [I-geo-ha-go i-geo ju-se-yo] = Berikan saya ini dan ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/span[(i) rang] = dan ** Jika kata benda berakhiran vokal, Anda menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/spansetelah itu dan jika berakhir dengan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"konsonan akhir, Anda menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이랑/span/font/span, untuk membuatnya lebih mudah untuk diucapkan. ** (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/spanhampir selalu saling dipertukarkan, tetapi (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/spanlebih sehari-hari dan santai, jadi (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/spantidak sangat umum digunakan dalam pengaturan yang sangat formal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"우유 /span/font/span[u-yu] = susu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"빵 /span/font/span[ppang] = roti/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"우유랑 빵 /span/font/span[u-yu-rang ppang] = susu dan roti/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"우유랑 빵 샀어요/span/font/span. [U-yu-rang ppang sa-sseo-yo] = saya membeli susu dan roti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arti lain dari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/spandan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/spanKedua span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/spandan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/spandigunakan untuk berarti dan, dan menghubungkan kata benda, tetapi tergantung pada konteks juga bisa berarti dengan. Dan itu biasanya sangat mudah untuk membedakannya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 하고 영화 봤어요/span/font/span.[chin-gu-ha-go yeong-hwa BWA-sseo-yo]= Aku melihat sebuah film dengan teman./p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Perhatikan bahwa tidak mungkin bahwa kalimat ini berarti ―Aku melihat [seorang teman dan nonton film].‖/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구랑 갔어요/span/font/span? [Nu-gu-rang ga-sseo-yo?]= Anda pergi dengan siapa? Jika Anda ingin membuat arti Anda jauh lebih jelas, Anda dapat menambahkan kata/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"같이 /span/font/span[ga-chi] setelah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/spanatau (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"같이 /span/font/spanberarti ―bersama‖ sehingga span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 같이 /span/font/spanatau (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 같이 /span/font/spanberarti ―bersama dengan‖. Jadi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 하고 영화 봤어요/span/font/span. masuk akal, jika mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 하고 같이 영화 봤어 요/span/font/span, itu lebih baik. Yang sama berlaku untuk span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구랑 갔어요/span/font/span? dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구랑 같이 갔어요/span/font/span?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Beberapa contoh penggunaan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하고 /span/font/span[ha-go],dan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"랑 /span/font/span[(i) rang] : Oleh teman-teman korea :Kyongmi,Sokjin dan Yongsu sbb: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경미/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"남자 친구 하고 데이트할 거예요/span/font/span.[Nam-ja-chin-gu-ha-go de-i-teu-Hal geo-ye-yo]= Aku akan pergi kencan dengan pacar. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경미/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"매운 거랑 단 거 좋아해요/span/font/span.[Mae-un geo rang-Dan geo jo-a-hae-yo]= Saya suka makanan pedas dan makanan manis. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"석진/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"대통령 하 거예요/span/font/span.[Dae-tong-Ryeong-ha-go chu-meul chul geo-ye-yo] = Aku akan menari dengan Presiden. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"석진/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"선생님 하고 밥을 먹을 거예요/span/font/span.[Seon-Saeng-NIM-ha-go ba-beul MEO-Geul geo-ye-yo] = Aku akan makan dengan guru ku. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영주/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 선생님 하고 경복궁 에 갈 거예요/span/font/span.[Nae-il-Seon Saeng-NIM-ha-go Gyeong-bok-gung-e gal geo-ye-yo]= Aku akan pergi ke span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경복 /span/font/spandengan guru ku besok. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영주/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 홍대 하고 신촌 에 갔어요/span/font/span.[Eo-je hong-dae-ha-go sin-cho-ne-ga sseo-yo] = Saya pergi ke span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"홍대 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"신촌 /span/font/spankemarin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"** span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"홍대 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"신촌 /span/font/spankeduanya merupakan tempat jalan2(joging) bagi kaum muda korea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"LEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 5/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan memperkenalkan nama-nama hari dalam seminggu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월요일 /span/font/span[wo-ryo-il] = Senin/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"화요일 /span/font/span[hwa-yo-il] = Selasa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수요일 /span/font/span[su-yo-il] = Rabu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"목요일 /span/font/span[mo-gyo-il] = Kamis/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"금요일 /span/font/span[Geu-myo-il] = Jumat span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"토요일 /span/font/span[to-yo-il] = Sabtu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일요일 /span/font/span[i-ryo-il] = Minggu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bagian yang membedakan nama untuk hari dalam seminggu adalah huruf pertama. Yang kedua dan huruf ketiga adalah sama, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요일 /span/font/spanberarti ―hari minggu‖ dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"화/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"목/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"금/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"토/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일 /span/font/spanadalah nama unik dari hari./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[wol] = Bulan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"화 /span/font/span[hwa] = api/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수 /span/font/span[su] = air/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"목 /span/font/span[mok] = pohon/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"금 /span/font/span[geum] = emas, besi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"토 /span/font/span[untuk] = bumi, tanah, tanah/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일 /span/font/span[il] = Matahari/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh kalimat dari teman-teman kita!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"란/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 금요일 마다 밤새 술을 마셔요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun Geu-myo-il-ma-da pam-sae su-reul ma-syeo-yo] = Saya minum sepanjang malam setiap hari Jumat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"란/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"토요일 에는 소풍 을 갈 거예요/span/font/span. [To-yo-i-e- Neun -so- pung-eul gal geo-ye-yo] = Aku akan pergi piknik pada hari Sabtu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"미경/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 는 진짜 신나는 금요일 이었어요/span/font/span. [Eo-je-Neun jin-JJA sin-na-Neun Geu-myo-il-i-eo-sseo-yo] = Kemarin benar-benar hari Jumat yang menarik./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"미경/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 월요일 에 영화 를 봤어요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun wo-ryo-i-e- yeong-hwa-reul BWA-sseo-yo] = Saya menonton film pada hari Senin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"혜진/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"토요일 저녁 에는 새로운 언어 공부 를 시작 해요/span/font/span. [To-yo-il jeo-nyeo-ge-Neun sae-ro-un eo neo-gong-bu-reul si-jak-hae-yo] = Sabtu malam Ini , aku akan mulai belajar bahasa baru./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 6 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kami memperkenalkan dua kata penghubung lebih yang dapat Anda gunakan di awal kalimat. Kedua kata berikut berarti, tetapi‖ atau Namun‖. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 /span/font/span[Geu-Reo-chi-man] = tapi, bagaimanapun span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 /span/font/span[Geu-Reon-de] = tapi, bagaimanapun/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"피곤 해요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 영화 보고 싶어요/span/font/span. [Pi-gon-hae-yo. Geu-Reo-chi-man yeong-hwa bo-go si-po-yo.] = Aku lelah. Tapi ingin melihat film./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"피곤 해요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 영화 보고 싶어요/span/font/span. [Pi-gon-hae-yo. Geu-Reon-de yeong-hwa bo-go si-po-yo] = Aku lelah. Tapi ingin melihat film. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그 렇지만 /span/font/span** [Geu-Reo-chi-man] dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 /span/font/span[Geu-Reon-de] keduanya berarti ―tetapi‖ atau ―Namun, tetapi ada beberapa perbedaan antara penggunaan dari kedua kata ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLihatlah contoh penggunaanya:. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 이거 샀어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 정말 커요/span/font/span. [Eo-je i-geo sa-sseo-yo. Geu-Reo-Ji-man Jeong-mal Keo-yo.] = Saya beli ini kemarin span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만/span/font/span itu benar-benar besar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 이거 샀어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 정말 커요/span/font/span. [Eo-je i-geo sa-sseo-yo. Geu-Reon-de Jeong-mal Keo-yo.] = Saya ini beli kemarin. ―span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데/span/font/span‖ itu sangat besar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam kalimat # 1, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 /span/font/spanberarti ―tetapi‖ atau ―Namun‖ jadi pembicara membandingkan dua fakta setelah membeli kemarin ini, dan ―ini terlalu besar‖ – sehingga terdengar seperti pembicara disini yang ditunjuk bahwa itu sangat besar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam kalimat # 2, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 /span/font/spanberarti ―tetapi‖ tetapi pada saat yang sama dapat berarti ―dan‖ juga. Jika apa yang pembicara menyiratkan arti ―dan‖, seluruh kalimat bisa berarti ―Saya membeli ini kemarin, dan itu benar-benar besar.‖ Atau ―saya beli kemarin ini, dan seperti yang saya tahu, itu benar-benar besar. ‖/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Singkatnya, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 /span/font/span= ―tapi‖ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 /span/font/span= ―tetapi‖ atau ―dan‖, tergantung pada konteks Jika Anda ingin mempertentangkan dua kalimat dan berkata ―A + tapi + B‖ Anda dapat memilih untuk menggunakan salah satu kata sambung span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 /span/font/spanatau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데/span/font/span. Jika Anda ingin memperkenalkan dua tindakan atau peristiwa yang terjadi satu demi satu, dan jika kalimat pertama bekerja sebagai informasi latar belakang untuk kalimat kedua, hanya menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 학교 에 갔어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 일요일 이었어요/span/font/span. [Eo-je hak-gyo-e ga-sseo-yo. . Geu-Reo-ji-man i-ryo-il-i-eo-sseo-yo]. = Aku pergi ke sekolah kemarin. Tapi itu hari Minggu. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 학교 에 갔어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 일요일 이었어요/span/font/span. [Eo-je hak-gyo-e ga-sseo-yo. Geu-Reon-de i-ryo-il-i-eo-sseo-yo.] = Aku pergi ke sekolah kemarin. Tapi itu hari Minggu. = Aku pergi ke sekolah kemarin. Dan ternyata, itu hari Minggu. = Aku pergi ke sekolah kemarin. Dan seperti yang saya tahu setelah saya pergi, itu hari Minggu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seperti yang Anda lihat, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 /span/font/spandapat digunakan untuk berbagai arti yang lebih luas, dan di samping itu, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 /span/font/spanmemiliki nuansa yang sangat formal untuk itu, sehingga dalam percakapan sehari-hari sebenarnya, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 /span/font/spanjauh lebih umum digunakan daripada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만/span/font/span, dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그렇지만 /span/font/spanlebih umum digunakan dalam menulis lagu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat dari teman-teman kita /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경미/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 과음 했어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 말짱 해요/span/font/span. [Eo-je GWA-Eum-hae-sseo-yo. Geu-Reon-de mal-Jjang-hae-yo.] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"과음 하다 /span/font/span[GWA-Eum-ha-da] = minum terlalu banyak/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"말짱 하다 /span/font/span[mal-Jjang-ha-da] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"멀쩡하다 /span/font/span[meol-jjeong-ha-da] = kuat/ baik-baik saja,benar-benar oke = Saya minum terlalu banyak kemarin. Tapi baik-baik saja sekarang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"미경/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 밤 늦게 잤어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 전혀 피곤 하지 않아요/span/font/span. [Eo-dor je neut-ge ja-sseo-yo. Geu-Reon-de-jeon hyeo pi-gon-ha-ji a-na-yo.] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"늦게 /span/font/span[neut-ge] = terlambat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀 /span/font/span[jeon-hyeo] = tidak sama sekali span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"피곤 하다 /span/font/span[pi-gon-ha-da] = lelah = Saya pergi tidur larut malam kemarin. Tapi aku tidak lelah sama sekali/cape./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"미경/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 매일 운동 을 해요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 살이 빠지지 않아요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun mae-il un-dong-eul Hae-yo. Geu-Reon-de sa-ri ppa-ji-ji a-na-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"매일 /span/font/span[mae-il] = sehari-hari/ tiap hari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"살이 빠지다 /span/font/span[sa-ri ppa-ji-da] = menurunkan berat badan/ turun berat badan = Saya olahraga tiap hari. Tapi berat badan saya tidak turun./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"효성/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 까지는 친구 였어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 오늘 부터는 애인 이에요/span/font/span. [Eo-je-KKA-ji-Neun cin-gu-Yeo-sseo-yo. Geu-Reon-de o-neul-bu-teo-Neun ae-in-i-e-yo.] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"애인 /span/font/span[ae-in] = kekasih, pacar atau pacar = Sampai kemarin, kita berteman. Tapi dari hari ini, kami berpacaran satu sama lain./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"효성/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 친구 가 없어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그런데 왕따 는 아니 에요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun Chin-gu-ga EOP-seo-yo. Geu-Reon-de wang-tta-Neun a-ni-e-yo.] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"왕따 /span/font/span[wang-tta] = terbuang, penyendiri, kesepian seseorang yang ditinggal oleh orang lain = Saya tidak punya teman, tapi aku tidak kesepian./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL. 2 PELAJARAN 7 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, mari kita belajar bagaimana mengatakan menjadi seseorang, dan seseorang dari. Untuk mengatakan ―seseorang‖ atau ―dari seseorang‖, Anda dapat menggunakan kata-kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/span[han-te] dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테서 /span/font/span[han-te-seo]. Ada kata-kata yang memiliki karakteristik yang sama, yaitu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에게 /span/font/span[e-ge] dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에게서 /span/font/span[e-ge-seo], tapi karena span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에게 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에게서 /span/font/spanterutama digunakan dalam bahasa tulisan, mari kita fokus pada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테서 /span/font/spandalam pelajaran ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/span[han-te] = kepada‖ seseorang, untuk‖ seseorang span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테서 /span/font/span[han-te-seo] = dari seseorang Perhatikan perbedaannya? Ya, sama seperti Anda sekarang berpikir, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테서 /span/font/spanmemiliki arti dan fungsi campuran. Dan terutama span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/spandapat berarti ke' dan dari'. Jadi artinya hanya dapat sepenuhnya dipahami melalui melihat konteksnya. Meskipun span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테서 /span/font/spanmemiliki arti untuk‖ atau dari‖, Anda hanya dapat menggunakannya untuk orang. Anda tidak dapat menggunakan untuk benda atau tempat. Untuk teman-teman = + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/span(benar) Ke Seoul‖ = Seoul + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/span(salah)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저한테 /span/font/span[jeo-han-te] = untuk saya, dari saya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친 구한테 /span/font/span[dagu-gu-han-te] = ke teman, dari seorang teman/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구 한테 /span/font/span[nu-gu-han-te] = kepada siapa, dari siapa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저 한테서 /span/font/span[jeo-han-te-seo] = dari saya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 한테서 /span/font/span[Chin-gu-han-te-seo] = dari seorang teman/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구 한테서 /span/font/span[nu-gu-han-te-seo] = dari siapa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Bila digunakan dengan kata kerja yang sudah menyatakan suara pasif,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한테 /span/font/spandapat berarti ―oleh juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat dari teman-teman kita /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경미/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"남자 친구 한테 차였어요/span/font/span. [Nam-ja-chin-gu-han-te cha-Yeo-sseo-yo.] = Aku dicampakkan/di putuskan oleh pacar ku./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"남자 친구 /span/font/span[nam-ja-chin-gu] = pacar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"차이다 /span/font/span[cha-i-da] = untuk dibuang/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"규환/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"너한테서 풍기는 암내 가 진국 이에요/span/font/span. [Neo-han-te-pung seo-gi-Neun am-nae ga jin-gu-gi-e-yo.] = Bau ketiak Anda adalah mengerikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"풍기다 /span/font/span[pung-gi-da] = mengeluarkan bau/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"암내 /span/font/span[am-nae] = bau ketiak/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"진 국 이다 /span/font/span[jin-guk-i-da] = sangat kuat, sangat menyengat, untuk menjadi super/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"란/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그건 전 남자 친구 한테서 받은 거예요/span/font/span.[Geu-Geon jeon nam-ja-chin-gu-han-te-seo ba-deun geo-ye-yo.]= Yang itu? Saya menerimanya dari mantan pacar saya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전 남자 친구 /span/font/span[jeon nam-ja-chin-gu] = mantan pacar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"받다 /span/font/span[bat-da] = menerima/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"란/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그 남자 한테 얻을 건 별로 없을 거예요/span/font/span.[Geu nam-ja-han-te-eo deul Geon byeol-lo EOP-seul geo-ye-yo.]= Anda tidak akan mendapatkan banyak dari dia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"얻다 /span/font/span[eot-da] = untuk mendapatkan, untuk memperoleh, untuk mendapatkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 /span/font/span[byeol-lo] = tidak begitu banyak, tidak banyak/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"석진/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"너한테 할 말이 있어/span/font/span.[Neo-han-te Hal ma-ri i-sseo.]= Saya memiliki sesuatu untuk mengatakan kepada Anda/ada sesuatu yang akan saya katakan kepada anda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL. 2 PELAJARAN 8 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sekarang saatnya untuk berbicara tentang WAKTU! Dalam bahasa Korea, seperti yang kita telah kita bahas, ada dua sistem nomor bilangan dalam bahasa korea, kedua sistem bilangan yang digunakan dalam kesempatan terpisah atau mereka saling menggantikan. Tapi ketika mengatakana tentang waktu, kedua sistem digunakan pada saat yang sama. Mari kita tinjau Nomor/angka . Asli Korea nomor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하나 /span/font/span[ha-na]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"둘 /span/font/span[dul]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"셋 /span/font/span[se]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"넷 /span/font/spannet/p  
p class="MsoNormal"5 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다섯 /span/font/span[da-seot]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"6 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여섯 /span/font/span[Yeo-seot]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"7 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일곱 /span/font/span[il-gop]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"8 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여덟 /span/font/span[Yeo-Deol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"9 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아홉 /span/font/span[a-hop]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" 10 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 /span/font/span[yeol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"11 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열하나 /span/font/span[yeol-ha-na]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" 12 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열둘 /span/font/span[yeol-dul] Ketika Anda mengatakan jam, Anda menggunakan nomor Korea asli. nomor 1, 2, 3 dan 4 dengan mengubah bentuk mereka sedikit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nomor + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span[si] =span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하나 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한 시 /span/font/span[han si] = 1:00 (tidak span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하나 시/span/font/span)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"둘 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"두 시 /span/font/span[du si] = 2:00 (tidak span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"둘 시/span/font/span)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"셋 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세 시 /span/font/span[se si] = jam 3 (tidak span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"셋 시/span/font/span)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"넷 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"네 시 /span/font/span[ne si] = 4:00 (tidak span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"넷 시/span/font/span)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다섯 시 /span/font/span[da-seot si] = 05:00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 섯 시 /span/font/span[Yeo-seot si] = 06:00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일곱 시 /span/font/span[il-gop si] = 07:00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여덟 시 /span/font/span[Yeo-Deol si] = 08:00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 홉 시 /span/font/span[a-hop si] = 09:00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 시 /span/font/span[yeol si] = pukul 10/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열한 시 /span/font/span[yeol-han si] = 11:00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 두 시 /span/font/span[yeol-du si] = 00:00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sekarang, mari kita meninjau beberapa angka/ nomor sino-Korea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일 /span/font/span[il]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이 /span/font/span[i]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"삼 /span/font/span[sam]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사 /span/font/span[sa]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"5 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오 /span/font/span[o]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"6 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"육 /span/font/span[yuk]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"7 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"칠 /span/font/span[chil]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"8 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔 /span/font/span[pal]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"9 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"구 /span/font/span[gu]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"10 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"십 /span/font/span[sip] Dari/p  
p class="MsoNormal"11 dan hanya kombinasi dari sepuluh numbers. Ketika ingin mengatakan menit, dapat menggunakan angka cina-Korea ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nomor + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분 /span/font/span[sanggul] = menit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일 분 /span/font/span[il bun] = 1 menit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이 분 /span/font/span[i bun] = 2 menit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오 분 /span/font/span[o bun] = 5 menit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"십 분 /span/font/span[sip bun] = 10 menit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"십 오 분 /span/font/span[si-bun bo] = 15 menit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"삼십 분 /span/font/span[sam-sip bun] = 30 menit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오십오 분 /span/font/span[O-si-bun bo] = 55 menit Jadi Anda menggunakan dua bagian bersama-sama untuk membaca jam. 01:05 = 1 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span+ 5 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/font/span[han si o bun] 01:15 = 1 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span+ 15 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한 시 십오 분 /span/font/span[han si sip o-bun ]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"03:20 = 3 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span+ 20 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세 시 이십 분 /span/font/span[se si i-sip bun]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"10:00 = 10 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 시 /span/font/span[yeol si] 10:30 = 10 + 30 + + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 분 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 시 삼십 분 /span/font/span[yeol si sam-sip bun]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"catatan ** tepat pukul… diungkapkan dengan kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정각 /span/font/span[Jeong-gak]. untuk** 30 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분 /span/font/span[sam-sip-bun] Anda dapat mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"반 /span/font/span[ban], yang berarti, setengah‖./p  
p class="MsoNormal"cara menanyakan waktu. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 몇 시예요/span/font/span?[Ji-geum myeot si-ye-yo?]= Jam berapa sekarang? span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지 분이 에요/span/font/span?[Ji-geum myeot si myeot-bun-i-e-yo?]= jam berapa dan berapa menit sekarang?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh kalimat oleh teman-teman kita span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"미경/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 매일 아침 /span/font/span9 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시까지 출근 해요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"퇴근 은 보통 /span/font/span6 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 /span/font/span30 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분에 해요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun mae-il a-chim a-hop-si-KKA-ji chul-geun-hae-yo. twi-Geu-Neun bo-tong-yoseot-si sam-sip-bun-e-hae yo.] = Saya setiap pagi masuk bekerja jam 9. Saya biasanya selesai kerja jam 6:30./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"매일 /span/font/span[mae-il] = sehari-hari/ tiap hari/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"출근 하다 /span/font/span[chul-geun-ha-da] = pergi bekerja/masuk kerja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"퇴근 /span/font/span[twi-geun] = meninggalkan pekerjaan, pekerjaan selesai/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보통 /span/font/span[bo-tong] = biasa, biasanya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영주/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 수업 이 /span/font/span4 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 반에 끝나요/span/font/span.[Nae-il su-eo-bi ne-si ba-ne kkeut-na-yo]= Besok Kelas saya selesai pada pukul 4:30./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 /span/font/span[nae-il] = besok span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수업 /span/font/span[su-EOP] = kelas pelajaran/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"끝나다 /span/font/span[kkeut-na-da] = menyelesaikan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영주/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 몇 시에 친구 를 만나요/span/font/span?[O-Neun myeot si-e chin-gu-reul man na-yo?] = Jam berapa Anda bertemu teman Anda hari ini/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만나다 /span/font/span[man-na-da] = bertemu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"혜진/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아침 /span/font/span7 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시 지하철 /span/font/span2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"호선 은 전쟁터 예요/span/font/span.[A-chim il-gop-si ji-ha-cheol 2-ho-seo-Neun jeon-jaeng-teo-ye-yo]= Pukul 7 pagi, jalur kereta bawah tanah nomor 2 adalah ramai dengan penumpang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지하철 /span/font/span[ji-ha-cheol] = kereta bawah tanah 2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"호선 /span/font/span[i-ho-seon] = nomor baris 2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전쟁터 /span/font/span[jeon-jaeng-teo] = padat/ramai dengan penumpang/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL.2 PELAJARAN 9/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam bahasa Korea, ada banyak kata yang digunakan sebagai unit penghitungan(counter). Dalam bahasa Inggris, Kita bisa saja mengatakan jumlah dan kemudian kata untuk apa yang di hitung (yaitu orang, dua kucing, tiga rumah, dll), tapi di Korea, Kita perlu menggunakan counter terpisah untuk mata pelajaran yang berbeda. ** Karena ada counter terlalu banyak untuk diingat sekaligus, lebih baik untuk belajar mereka satu per satu sambil berlatih menggunakan kata-kata tertentu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh Bahasa indonesia: jumlah + kata benda – sebuah Mobil, dua pensil, tiga buku, empat orang, dll Korea: kata benda + nomor + Counter – Pensil + satu + counter untuk pensil – Mahasiswa + tiga + counter untuk orang‖ Ada ratusan counter dalam bahasa Korea, tetapi tidak semua nya selalu digunakan. Selama mereka saling memahami, beberapa orang Korea hanya menggunakan counter sederhana dan termudah untuk di ingat untuk menghitung kata tertentu dan tidak membingungkan siapa pun. Dalam bahasa Korea, pensil adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"연필 /span/font/span[yeon-pi] dan counter untuk pensil adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자루 /span/font/span[ja-ru]. Kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자루 /span/font/span[ja-ru] juga digunakan untuk menghitung pena, tas yang berisi biji-bijian, dan juga pisau. Tetapi dalam penggunannya sehari-hari orang Korea hanya menggunakan counter umum untuk hitungan kata benda tersebut di atas yaitu: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"연필 한 자루 /span/font/span[yeon-pil han ja-ru] = satu pensil/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"연필 한 개 /span/font/span[yeon-pil han gae] = satu pensil Ini TIDAK selalu bekerja untuk semua counter. Beberapa counter yang sangat umum digunakan hampir tidak pernah diganti dengan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개/span/font/span. Misalnya, hitungan untuk mobil adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"대 /span/font/span[dae], dan jarang diganti dengan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae] hanya untuk menyederhanakannya. Dengan kata lain, mengubah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"연필 한 자루 /span/font/spanuntuk span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"연필 한 개 /span/font/spanbaik-baik saja, dan mengubah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"차 한 대 /span/font/spanuntuk span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"차 한 개 /span/font/spantidak apa-apa dan tidak dianggap salah. Ini hanya karena konter span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"대 /span/font/spanjauh lebih sering digunakan daripada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자루 /span/font/spankontra, tetapi pada dasarnya, sebagai pelajar dari bahasa Korea, jauh lebih baik untuk dapat menggunakan counter counter yang benar. Dalam pelajaran ini, ingat kedua counter paling sering digunakan, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"명/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae] dalam bahasa Korea berarti ―anjing‖, tapi bila digunakan sebagai counter, digunakan untuk menghitung hal-hal dan objek. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"명 /span/font/span[Myeong] digunakan untuk menghitung orang. Dan ketika Anda menggunakan counter, sebagian besar digunakan bersama dengan bilangan asli Korea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bilangan + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae] (counter untuk hal)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하나 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"둘 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"두 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"셋 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"넷 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"네 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Ingat aturan untuk ketidakteraturan, nomor 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 20?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"5 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다섯 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다섯 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"6 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여섯 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여섯 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"7 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일곱 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일곱 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"8 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여덟 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여덟 개/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"9 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아홉 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아홉 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"10 = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 개 /span/font/spanDari 11 sampai 20 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열한 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열두 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열세 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열네 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열다섯 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열여섯 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열일곱 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열여덟 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열아홉 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스무 개 /span/font/spanDari 21 sampai 30 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스무 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물한 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물두 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물세 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물네 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물 다섯 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물 여섯 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물 일곱 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물 여덟 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"스물 아홉 개/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"서른 개 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh satu /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"apel = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사과 /span/font/span[sa-GWA] + 1 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사과 한 개 /span/font/span[sa-GWA han gae] dua batu = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"돌 /span/font/span[dol] + 2 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"돌 두 개 /span/font/span[dol du gae] lima bola = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공 /span/font/span[gong] + 5 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공 다섯 개 /span/font/span[gong da-seot gae] berapa banyak (hal) = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 /span/font/span[myeot] + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"개 /span/font/span[gae] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 개 /span/font/span[myeot gae]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sekarang, counter untuk orang, menggunakan kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"명 /span/font/span[Myeong]./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Satu orang = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한 명 /span/font/span[Han Myeong]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dua mahasiswa = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"학생 /span/font/span[hak-Saeng] + 2 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"명 /span/font/span[Myeong] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"학생 두 명 /span/font/span[hak-Saeng du Myeong]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tiga teman = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 /span/font/span[dagu-gu] + 3 + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"명 /span/font/span[Myeong] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"친구 세 명 /span/font/span[dagu-gu se Myeong]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Berapa banyak (orang) = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 /span/font/span[myeot] + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"명 /span/font/span[Myeong] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 명 /span/font/span[myeot Myeong] untuk counter orang , kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사람 /span/font/span[sa-ram] digunakan juga, bila berbicara pada jumlah orang yang relatif sedikit, tanpa menentukan siapa mereka./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongT/strong: Berapa banyak orang yang ada?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJ:/strong Ada 10 orang. =/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongT:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 명 있어요/span/font/span? [Myeot Myeong i-sseo-yo?] =/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJ:/strong 10 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"명 있어요/span/font/span. [Yeol-Myeong i-sseo-yo.] =/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongT:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 사람 있어요/span/font/span? [Myeot sa-ram i-sseo-yo?] =/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJ:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"열 사람 있어요/span/font/span. [Eol sa-ram i-sseo-yo.] (ada 10 orang.) -/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJ:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"두 사람 있어요/span/font/span. [Du sa-ram i-sseo-yo.] (Dua orang -. )/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jika anda ingin belajar tentang beberapa counter lebih dahulu, berikut adalah beberapa yang umum digunakan :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"병 /span/font/span[Byeong] = botol/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"마리 /span/font/span[ma-ri] = hewan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"대 /span/font/span[dae] = mobil, kendaraan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"권 /span/font/span[Gwon] = buku/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"장 /span/font/span[jang] = kertas, halaman, tiket/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh kalimat oleh teman-teman kita/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영주/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아줌마 김치 찌개 한 개 주세요/span/font/span. [A-Jum-ma Gim-chi-jji-gae han gae ju-se-yo.] = Bu, beri aku satu rebusan kimchi. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"찌개 /span/font/span[jji-gae] = rebusan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영주/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"소 주세요/span/font/span.[so ju-do han Byeong ju-se-yo.] = Beri aku sebotol Soju, juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"효성/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 먹고 세 개 남았 어요/span/font/span.[Da meok-go se gae na-ma-sseo-yo.] = Saya makan semua dan ada tiga tersisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/span[da] = semua/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"남다 /span/font/span[nam-da] = tersisa, dibiarkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"효성/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사탕 몇 개 먹을래/span/font/span?[Sa-tang myeot gae MEO-Geul-lae?] = Berapa banyak permen yang ingin Anda makan?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사탕 /span/font/span[sa-tang] = permen/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span[meok-da] = makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL.2 PELAJARAN 10 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kami memperkenalkan bagaimana membuat kalimat dalam bentuk progresif form(sedang di lakukan) di Korea. Contoh kalimat progresif form dalam bahasa Indonesia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. Aku sedang membaca buku./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. Apa yang sedang Anda liat?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. Dia telah (sedang)banyak membantu saya. Pola kalimat: Sedang = + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고 있다 /span/font/span[ go is-da ] bentuk sekarang: sedang = dasar + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고 있어요 /span/font/span[go i-sseo-yo] bentuk Lalu: telah sedang = dasar + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고 있었어요 /span/font/span[go i-sseo-sseo-yo]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bentuk akan: Akan sedang = dasar + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고 있을 거예요 /span/font/span[go i-sseul geo-ye-yo] Kalimat progresif lalu dan masa depan tentu sangat umum digunakan dalam bahasa Korea sehari-hari juga, tetapi pada dasarnya jika Anda memiliki pemahaman yang sangat mendalam tentang bagaimana menggunakan bentuk ini, bentuk-bentuk progresif lalu dan masa depan sangat mudah digunakan juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh penggunaan/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJ:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 뭐 하고 있어요/span/font/span? [Ji-geum MWO ha-go i-sseo-yo?] = Apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongB:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공부 하고 있어요/span/font/span. [Gong-bu-ha-go i-sseo-yo] = saya belajar. banyak orang mengatakan:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJ:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 뭐 해요/span/font/span? [Ji-geum MWO Hae-yo?] = Apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongB:/strong span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공부 해요/span/font/span. [Gong-bu-hae-yo] = saya belajar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일하다 /span/font/span[il-ha-da] = bekerja span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일하 고 있어요/span/font/span. [Il-ha-go i-sseo-yo] = Saya sedang bekerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일하고 있었어요/span/font/span. [Il-ha-go i-sseo-sseo-yo] = saya telah sedang bekerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일하고 있을 거예요/span/font/span. [Il-ha-go i-sseul geo-ye-yo] = aku akan sedang bekerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣 다 /span/font/span[Ul-da] = mendengarkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣고 있어요/span/font/span. [Ul-go i-sseo-yo] = saya sedang mendengarkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣고 있었어요/span/font/span. [Ul-go i-sseo-sseo-yo] = saya telah sedang mendengarkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣고 있을 거예요/span/font/span. [Ul-go i-sseul geo-ye-yo] = Saya akan sedang mendengarkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat oleh teman-teman kita /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"규환/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"너 여기서 뭐 하고 있어요/span/font/span?[Neo Yeo-gi-seo MWO ha-go i-sseo-yo?] = Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여기서 /span/font/span[Yeo-gi-seo] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여기 에서 /span/font/span[Yeo-gi-e-seo] = di sini, di tempat ini, di tempat ini/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"규환/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"노숙 하고 있어요/span/font/span.[No-su-ka-go i-sseo-yo.] = Aku tidur di jalan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"노숙 하다 /span/font/span[no-su-ka-da] = tidur di jalan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"미경/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 당신 을 생각 하고 있어요/span/font/span.[Ji geum-dang-si-neul Saeng-ga-ka-go i-sseo-yo.] = Aku berpikir tentang Anda sekarang.(seorang istri kepada suaminya)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"당신 /span/font/span[dang-sin] = anda (untuk kekasih/suami istri)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"효성/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"강의 가 지루해서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있어요/span/font/span.[Geng-ui-ga-ru ji-hae-seo-kku beok-beok kku-Jol-go i-sseo-yo.] = Kuliah ini membosankan jadi aku terkantuk kantuk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"강의 /span/font/span[geng-ui] = kuliah, kelas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지루하다 /span/font/span[ji-ru-ha-da] = menjadi membosankan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"꾸벅꾸벅 /span/font/span[kku-beok-beok kku-] = kata sifat yang menggambarkan aksi tertidur/ terkantuk kantuk/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"졸다 /span/font/span[Jol-da] = mengantuk/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"효성/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잠도 안 자고 영어 공부 하고 있어요/span/font/span.[cham do an ja-go-yeong eo gong-bu ha-go i-sseo-yo.] = Aku bahkan mencoba untuk tetap terjaga(begadang) dan saya sedang belajar bahasa Inggris./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"석진/span/font/span: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저 사람 봐요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자면서 이야기 하고 있어요/span/font/span.[Jeo sa-ram BWA-yo. ja-myeon-seo i-ya-gi-ha-go i-sseo-yo.] = Lihatlah orang itu. Dia berbicara sambil tidur./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBahasa Korea (11-20) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 11 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sekarang dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan melihat bagaimana memperkenalkan diri di Korea. Melalui pelajaran sebelumnya, kita telah melihat berbagai bentuk kata, pola kalimat dan struktur, dan menggunakan apa yang telah di pelajari. Di pelajaran ini, kita akan memperkenalkan kosakata lagi dan kalimat untuk memperkenalkan diri sendiri. Ada ratusan cara yang berbeda di mana orang bisa memperkenalkan diri, tetapi pada umumnya adalah untuk dapat mengungkapkan informasi: Nama, Usia, Tempat tinggal, Bekerja, Sekolah, Anggota keluarga, Hobi dan Salam Anda tidak harus mencoba untuk menghafal semua ekspresi diperlukan untuk memperkenalkan diri di Korea karena situasi mungkin berbeda-beda dan Anda mungkin memiliki banyak informasi dan cerita unik untuk diri sendiri, tidak ada bab rinci tentang perkenalan diri Tapi pada dasarnya, pola kalimat yang bisa gunakan adalah sebagai berikut: Untuk memperkenalkan nama bisa memakai rumus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. ABCspan style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"은/span/font/span/span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 /span/font/spanXYZspan style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이에요/span/font/span. [ABC-eun/neun XYZ-i-e-yo.] = ABC adalah XYZ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh : /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saya adalah pelajar = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 학생이에요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun hak-saeng-i-e-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saya adalah Guru. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 선생님이에요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun seon-saeng-nim-i-e-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saya James = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 제임스예요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun je-im-seu-ye-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nama saya Taliana = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"제 이름은 탈리아나예요/span/font/span. [je i-reum-eun tal-li-a-na-ye-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nama adik saya adalah megumichi = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"제 여동생 이름은 메구미치예요/span/font/span. [je yeo-dong-saeng i-reum-eun me-gu-mi-chi-ye-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Umur saya 30 tahun. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 /span/font/span30span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"살이에요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun seo-reun-sal-i-e-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. ABCspan style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"은/span/font/span/span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는/span/font/span, XYZspan style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이/span/font/span/span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가 /span/font/span(ABC-eun/neun, XYZ-i/ga] + Kata kerja ) = Kata kepemilikan untuk ABC, XYZ + VERB./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh : /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 여동생이 있어요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun yeo-dong-saeng-i i-sseo-yo.] = saya mempunyai adik perempuan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 취미가 수영이에요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun chwi-mi-ga su-yeong-i-e-yo.] = Hobi saya adalah Renang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. ABCspan style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"은/span/font/span/span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 /span/font/spanXYZspan style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에/span/font/span/span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에서 /span/font/span[ABC-eun/neun XYZ-e/e-seo] + kt. kerja = ABC + Kt. Kerja + di XYZ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh :/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 서울에 살아요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun seo-u-re sa-ra-yo.] = Saya Tinggal di Seoul/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 은행에서 일해요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun eun-haeng-e-seo il-hae-yo.] = Saya Bekerja di Bank/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 대학교에서 중국어를 가르쳐요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun dae-hak-gyo-e-seo jung-gu-geo-reul ga-reu-chyeo-yo.] = Saya Mengajar bahasa Cina di Universitas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 인도네시아에서 태어났어요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun mi-gu-ge-seo tae-eo-na-sseo-yo.] = saya lahir di Indonesia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongkosa kata yang biasa di pakai dalam perkenalan diri: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"나이 /span/font/span[na-i] = Umur/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"취미 /span/font/span[chwi-mi] = hobby/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"직장 /span/font/span[jik-jang] = Tempat kerja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"직 업 /span/font/span[ji-geop] = Pekerjaan = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하는 일 /span/font/span[ha-neun il]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사는 곳 /span/font/span[sa-neun got] = Tempat Tinggal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가족 /span/font/span[ga-jok] = Keluarga/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"대학생 /span/font/span[dae-hak-saeng] = Mahasiswa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고등학생 /span/font/span[go-deung-hak-saeng] = Pelajar SMA/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"중학생 /span/font/span[jung-hak-saeng] = Pelajar SMP/p  
p class="MsoNormal" span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"초등학생 /span/font/span[cho-deung-hak-saeng] = Pelajar SD/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Beberapa kalimat penting dalam perkenalan:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"처음 뵙겠습니다/span/font/span. [cheo-eum boep-ge-sseum-ni-da] = Apa khabar?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만나서 반갑습니다/span/font/span. [man-na-so-ban-gap-seum-ni-da] = Senang bertemu dengan anda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"제 명함이에요/span/font/span. [je myeong-ham-i-e-yo] = Wajah saya mudah di kenal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다음에 또 봬요/span/font/span. [da-eu-me tto bwae-yo] = Sampai bertemu lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이야기 많이 들었어요/span/font/span. [i-ya-gi ma-ni deu-reo-sseo-yo] = saya sering mendengar tentang anda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh Perkenalan diri dalam bahasa Korea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"안녕하세요 /span/font/span(selamat pagi/siang/malam)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"제 이름은 탈리아나예요 /span/font/span(nama saya Taliana) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 /span/font/span30span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"살이에요 /span/font/span(umur saya 30 tahun)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 인도네시아에서 왔어요 /span/font/span(Saya berasal dari Indonesia)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전는 결혼 했어요 /span/font/span(saya sudah menikah)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"남편과 두 아이가 있어요/span/font/span. (Keluarga saya Suami dan 2 orang anak)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dst… Akhiri dengan….. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만나서 반갑습니다 /span/font/span(senang bertemu dengan anda)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"안녕하세요 /span/font/span(selamat pagi/siang/malam)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 12 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kita telah membahas tentang nomor (baik sino dan asli korea) dan juga berbicara tentang bagaimana untuk mengatakan waktu, jadi mengapa tidak berbicara tentang tanggal saat ini? Nama-nama bulan Di Korea, nama-nama untuk 12 bulan dalam setahun adalah sangat sederhana. Anda hanya perlu menambahkan kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[wol], yang berarti bulan' setelah sino-Korea angka./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Januari: 1 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[i-rwol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Februari: 2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[i-wol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maret: 3 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[sa-mwol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"April: 4 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[sa-wol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mei: 5 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[o-wol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Juni: 6 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[yu-wol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Juli: 7 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[chi-rwol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Agustus: 8 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[pa-rwol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"September: 9 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[gu-wol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oktober: 10 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[si-wol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"November: 11 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[si-bi-rwol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Desember: 12 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"월 /span/font/span[si-bi-wol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yang bulan: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 월 /span/font/span[myeot wol = myeo-dwol]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hari dalam sebulan Hari-hari juga cukup mudah untuk mengatakan dalam bahasa Korea. Anda hanya perlu mengucapkan nomor-sino Korea dan menambahkan kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일 /span/font/span[il], yang berarti hari dalam bahasa Korea. 1 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일/span/font/span, 2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일/span/font/span, 3 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일/span/font/span, 4 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일/span/font/span, …, 29 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일/span/font/span, 30 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일/span/font/span, 31 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일 /span/font/spanTanggal berapa: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"며칠 /span/font/span[myeo-chil] ** Perhatikan bahwa span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 월 /span/font/spanmasih memiliki span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇/span/font/span independen kata dari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일/span/font/span, dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"며칠 /span/font/spanmemiliki kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 /span/font/spandicampur dengan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일 /span/font/spandan berubah menjadi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"며칠/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bulan apa dan tanggal berapa: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 월 며칠 /span/font/span[myeo-dwol myeo-chil] Tanggal berapa ini?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"몇 월 며칠 이에요/span/font/span? [Myeo-dwol myeo-chil-i-e-yo?]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 몇 월 며칠 이에요/span/font/span? [O-neul myeo-dwol myeo–i-e-yo?] = Tanggal berapa hari ini?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"생 며칠 이에요/span/font/span? [Saeng-il-i-myeo dwol myeo-chil-i-e-yo? = Tanggal berapa ulang tahun Anda?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jika Anda menyebutkan hari tertentu, Anda juga dapat menggunakan kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 /span/font/span[eon-je], yang berarti kapan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"생일 이 언제 예요/span/font/span? [Saeng-il-i eon-je-ye-yo?] = Kapan hari ulang tahun Anda?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 13 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kita telah belajar beberapa partikel sejauh ini, seperti Topik partikel span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가/span/font/span, dan partikel menandai subjek span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"은 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는/span/font/span, dan juga partikel obyek span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를/span/font/span. Dalam pelajaran ini, mari kita belajar tentang satu partikel lebih yaitu: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/span[do]. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/span[do] digunakan untuk mewakili makna emjuga/em dan emterlalu/em‖. Dalam bahasa Indonesia, Anda menambahkan istilah emterlalu/em, emjuga,/em ematau/em emjuga/em untuk kalimat, tapi dalam bahasa Korea, Anda menambahkan partikel span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/span[do] setelah kata benda. Partikel span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandi letakan pada kata benda atau kata ganti yang sudah memiliki sebuah partikel di belakangnya, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandapat menggantikan partikel tersebut./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saya mahasiswa. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 학생 이에요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun hak-Saeng-i-e-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saya seorang mahasiswa, juga. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저도 학생 이에요/span/font/span. [Jeo-do hak-Saeng-i-e-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"* Perhatikan bahwa bukan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 도 학생 이에요/span/font/span.‖/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aku membawa ini. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이것 가져 왔어요/span/font/span. [I-geot ga-jyeo-wa-sseo-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aku membawa ini juga. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이것 도 가져 왔어요/span/font/span. [I-geot-do-ga jyeo-wa-sseo-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Apakah Anda bekerja hari ini? = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 일해요/span/font/span? [O-neul il-hae-yo?]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Apakah Anda bekerja hari ini juga? = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 도 일해요/span/font/span? [O-neul-do il-hae-yo?]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tergantung pada lokasi dan situasi dari partikel span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도/span/font/span, arti seluruh kalimat bisa berubah./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tolong beri aku air.‖ Adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"물 주세요/span/font/span. [Mul ju-se-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Di Korea. Anda dapat mengatakan, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저도 물 주세요/span/font/span. [Jeo-do mul-ju-se-yo.] Tolong beri air kepada saya juga.‖ = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저도 물 주세요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tetapi jika Anda ingin mengatakan, Beri aku tidak hanya hal-hal lain tetapi air juga. Maka Anda dapat mengatakan, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저 물도 주세요/span/font/span. [Jeo mul-do-ju se-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harap juga memberikan air kepada saya. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저 물도 주세요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kita telah melihat bagaimana menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandengan kata benda dan kata ganti. Tetapi bagaimana jika Anda ingin mengatakan emjuga/em atau emterlalu/em tentang kata kerja juga? Mari kita membahasnya pada pelajaran berikutnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 Pelajaran 14. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandengan kata kerja Menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandengan kata benda dan kata ganti relatif sederhana, karena Anda hanya perlu menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spansetelah kata benda atau kata ganti seperti dijelaskan pada pelajaran sebelumnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mari kita emreview/em kembali./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"물 주세요/span/font/span. [Mul ju-se-yo.] = Beri saya air, saya Minta Air./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"물도 주세요/span/font/span. [Mul-do-ju se-yo.] = Beri saya air, juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 갈 거예요/span/font/span. [Nae-il gal geo-ye-yo.] = Saya akan pergi besok./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 도 갈 거예요/span/font/span. [Nae-il-do gal geo-ye-yo.] = Saya akan pergi (lagi) besok juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sekarang, untuk menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandengan kata kerja, kita perlu belajar cara mengubah kata kerja ke kata benda. Menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandengan kata kerja = kata kerja + – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 하다 /span/font/spanAnda tidak bisa hanya menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spandengan kata kerja itu sendiri, dan Anda harus mengubah kata kerja ke dalam bentuk kata benda. Dengan melakukan ini dan menambahkan kata kerja span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다/span/font/span, secara harfiah mengatakan emmelakukan + kata kerja dalam bentuk kata benda + juga/em‖. Ini mungkin terdengar rumit tapi ini tidak berbeda dari pembentukan kata kerja lainnya. Hanya ingat span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 하다 /span/font/span[do hada] sebagai satu set./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bagaimana mengubah kata kerja menjadi kata benda? Ada beberapa cara untuk mengubah kata kerja ke kata benda. tetapi hari ini kita membahas hanya salah satu cara yaitu: Menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기 /span/font/span[gi]di belakang dasar untuk mengubah kata kerja ke kata benda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/span[bo-da] = melihat Bentuk kata benda: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보기 /span/font/span[bo-gi] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보기 도 하다 /span/font/span[bo-gi-do ha-da] = juga melihat, bahkan melihat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span[meok-da] = makan Bentuk kata benda: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹기 /span/font/span[meok-gi]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹기 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹기 도 하다 /span/font/span[meok-gi-do ha-da] = juga makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh lainnya /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잡다 /span/font/span[jap-da] = menangkap- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잡기 도 하다 /span/font/span[jap-gi-do ha-da] = juga menangkap,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔다 /span/font/span[pal-da] = menjual- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔기 도 하다 /span/font/span[pal-gi-do ha-da] = juga menjual, bahkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사다 /span/font/span[sa-da] = membeli- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사기 도 하다 /span/font/span[sa-gi-do ha-da] = juga membeli,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Perhatikan bahwa kata kerja dalam bentuk + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다/span/font/span sudah mempunyai span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span(yaitu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공부 하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"청소 하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"노래하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"준비 하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요리 하다/span/font/span, dll) tidak perlu diubah dengan cara ini. Anda hanya menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spansebelum kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span(Yaitu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공부 도 하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"청소 도 하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"노래 도 하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"준비 도 하다/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요리 도 하다/span/font/span, dll)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 영어 도 가르 쳐요/span/font/span.[Jeo-Neun Yeong-eo-do-ga-Reu chyeo-yo.] = Saya mengajar bahasa Inggris juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 영어 를 가르치기 도 해요/span/font/span.[Jeo-Neun Yeong-eo-reul ga-Reu-chi-gi-do-hae yo.] = Saya juga mengajar Bahasa Inggris. = Aku bahkan mengajar Bahasa Inggris. = Saya juga bekerja sebagai guru bahasa Inggris/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"컴퓨터 도 고쳐요/span/font/span.[Keom-pyu-teo-do go-chyeo-yo.] = Saya memperbaiki komputer juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"컴퓨터 를 고치기 도 해요/span/font/span.[Keom-pyu-teo-reul go-chi-gi-do-hae yo.] = Saya juga memperbaiki komputer. = Aku bahkan memperbaiki komputer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL.2 PELAJARAN 15 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan belajar bagaimana mengatakan emhanya/em dalam bahasa Korea. Ada beberapa cara untuk mengatakan emhanya/em dalam bahasa Korea, tetapi cara paling dasar untuk mengatakan itu adalah menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만/span/font/span[ man] setelah kata benda, kata ganti atau bentuk kata benda (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기/span/font/span) dari kata kerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. Menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만/span/font/spansetelah kata benda dan kata ganti span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이것 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만/span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이것만 /span/font/span[i-geot-man] = hanya ini/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이것만 살 거예요/span/font/span. [I-geot-man sal geo-ye-yo] = saya hanya akan membeli ini. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저만 /span/font/span[ jeo-man] = saya saja, hanya saya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저만 들었 어요/span/font/span. [Jeo-man deu-Reo-sseo-yo] = Hanya saya yang mendengar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"커피 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"커피만 /span/font/span[Keo-pi-man] = hanya kopi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아침 에 에는 커피만 마셔요/span/font/span. [A-chim-e-Neun Keo-pi-man ma-syeo-yo] = Saya hanya minum kopi di pagi hari./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. Menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만 /span/font/spansetelah bentuk kata benda dari kata kerja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** dengan menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만 /span/font/spansetelah kata kerja, Anda perlu mengubah kata kerja ke dalam bentuk kata benda menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기/span/font/span, dan menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만 하다/span/font/span. Anda benar-benar mengatakan, Saya hanya melakukan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣다 /span/font/span[teut-da] = mendengar, mendengarkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣기 /span/font/span[teut-gi] = mendengarkan (bentuk kata benda) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만 하다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣기만 하다 /span/font/span[teut-gi-man ha-da] = hanya mendengar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"듣기만 했어요/span/font/span. [teut-gi-man hae-sseo-yo] = saya hanya mendengarkan (dan tidak berbicara)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보 다 /span/font/span[bo-da] = melihat span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보기 /span/font/span[bo-gi] = melihat span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만 하다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보기만 하다 /span/font/span[bo-gi-man ha-da] = hanya melihat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보기만 할 거예요/span/font/span. [Bo-gi-man Hal geo-ye-yo] = Saya hanya akan melihat (dan tidak menyentuhnya)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat lainnya : /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘만 일찍 왔어요/span/font/span. [Oneul-man il-jjik wa-sseo-yo]= Saya tiba di sini awal hanya hari ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"맥주만 주문 했어요/span/font/span. [Maek-ju-man ju mun-hae-sseo-yo]= Saya hanya memesan bir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"왜 이것만 샀어요/span/font/span? [Wae i-geot-man sa-sseo-yo?]= Mengapa Anda hanya membeli ini?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 놀기만 했어요/span/font/span. [Eo-je nol-gi-man hae-sseo-yo]= Saya kemarin hanya bermain/tidak melakukan apapun hanya main/p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영화 는 집에 서만 봐요/span/font/span. [Yeong-hwa-Neun ji-be-seo-man BWA-yo.] = hanya saya yang menonton film di rumah/orang lain nonton di bioskop/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 16 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, mari kita lihat beberapa ekspresi yang dapat membuat kalimat bahasa korea Anda lebih kaya dalam konteks dan penekanan kalimat dalam percakapan. Tentu, Anda dapat membuat kalimat sederhana, tetapi ketika ingin membuat kalimat emnyata/em menekankan beberapa poin, Anda mungkin ingin tahu bagaimana mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar bagus, benar-benar‖ buruk, atau tidak baik, sama sekali. Di sini kita akan memperkenalkan lima kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀 /span/font/spandan bagaimana menggunakannya dalam kalimat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금 /span/font/span= sedikit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 /span/font/span= benar-benar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주 /span/font/span= sangat, cukup/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 /span/font/span= tidak juga, tidak terlalu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀 /span/font/span= tidak sama sekali span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주/span/font/span, dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 /span/font/spandapat digunakan dengan kalimat apapun, tapi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀 /span/font/spanhanya dapat digunakan dengan kalimat negatif./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금 /span/font/span[jo Geum] = sedikit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금 비싸요/span/font/span. [Jo Geum bi-ssa-yo.]= Ini sedikit mahal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금만 주세요/span/font/span. [Jo Geum-man ju-se-yo.] = Beri aku hanya sedikit ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Bila diucapkan dengan cepat, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금 /span/font/spansering menjadi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좀 /span/font/spandan sering ditulis dengan cara ini juga. **/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bahkan ketika Anda mengacu pada arti cukup atau sangat, Anda juga dapat menggunakan kata ini, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금 /span/font/span[jo Geum], didasarkan pada asumsi bahwa orang lain mengerti apa yang Anda maksud. Sebagai contoh, kalimat pertama, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조금 비싸요/span/font/span.‖ Dapat berarti emIni sedikit mahal/em. Atau emIni cukup mahal/em.‖/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 /span/font/span[Jeong-mal] = benar-benar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 빨라요/span/font/span. [Jeong-mal ppal-la-yo.]= Ini benar-benar cepat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 이상 해요/span/font/span. [Jeong-mal i-sang-hae-yo.]= Ini benar-benar aneh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Sebuah kata yang memiliki arti hampir sama span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"진짜 /span/font/span[jin-JJA], dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 /span/font/spandianggap sedikit kurang santai daripada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"진짜/span/font/span. ** Sedangkan kata lain diperkenalkan di sini digunakan untuk menggambarkan sejauh mana beberapa hal dilakukan atau untuk menggambarkan intensitas dari peristiwa tertentu (yaitu sangat baik, sebuah mahal atau cukup cepat kecil), span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"진짜 /span/font/spanjuga dapat digunakan untuk hanya mengekspresikan atau tidak yakin yang dikatakan itu benar atau tidak. (Yakni Aku benar-benar melakukannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주 /span/font/span[a-ju] = sangat, cukup/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주 맛있 어요/span/font/span. [. A-ju ma-si-sseo-yo] = Ini sangat lezat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주 멀어요/span/font/span. [A-ju MEO-Reo-yo.]= Ini sangat jauh/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주 /span/font/spanadalah cara paling standar untuk mengatakan ―sangat‖ dalam bentuk tertulis, tetapi dalam percakapan bahasa Korea, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아주 /span/font/spansering diganti dengan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"정말 /span/font/span[Jeong-mal] atau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"진짜 /span/font/span[jin-JJA]./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 /span/font/span[byeol-lo] = tidak juga, tidak terlalu ** span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 /span/font/spanselalu digunakan dalam kalimat negatif, terlepas dari apakah kata kerja yang datang setelah itu memiliki arti negatif atau positif./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 안 비싸요/span/font/span. [Byeol-lo an bi-ssa-yo.]= Ini tidak begitu mahal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 재미 없어요/span/font/span. [Byeol-lo Jae-mi-EOP-seo-yo.]= Ini tidak menarik./p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Perhatikan bahwa span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"재미 없어요 /span/font/spansatu kata tetapi memiliki bagian ‗span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"없어요/span/font/spandi dalam kata, jadi untuk mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 재미 없어요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 안 나빠요/span/font/span. [Byeol-lo an na-ppa-yo.]= Ini tidak terlalu buruk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Bahkan jika kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"나쁘다 /span/font/spanmemiliki arti negatif, pembentukan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"별로 나쁘다/span/font/span tidak sesuai./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀 /span/font/span[jeon-hyeo] = tidak sama sekali/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀 안 바빠요/span/font/span. [Jeon-hyeo an ba-ppa-yo.]= Saya tidak sibuk sama sekali./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀 안 더워요/span/font/span. [Jeon-hyeo an deo-wo-yo.]= Ini tidak panas sama sekali. Dalam bahasa Korea ** berbicara, ekspresi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하나 도 /span/font/span[ha-na-do] lebih sering digunakan daripada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전혀/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 17 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Setelah mempelajari dengan pelajaran-pelajaran sebelumnya, Anda sekarang dapat membentuk berbagai struktur kalimat dalam bahasa korea. Sekarang saatnya untuk melihat bagaimana untuk mengatakan bahwa Anda embisa/em atau emtidak bisa/em melakukan sesuatu. Struktur kalimat dapat Anda gunakan untuk mengatakan bahwa Anda embisa/em melakukan sesuatu adalah: - (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 있다 /span/font/span[- (eu) l su it-da]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/span= untuk melihat- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보 /span/font/span+ – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 있다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"볼 수 있다 /span/font/span[bol su it-da] = bisa melihat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span= untuk makan- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹 /span/font/span+ – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 수 있다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹을 수 있다 /span/font/span[MEO-Geul su it-da] = bisa makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** dasar berakhiran dengan vokal diikuti oleh span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 있다 /span/font/spandan kata kerja berasal berakhir dengan bunyi bersuara consonan-diikuti oleh span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 수 있다/span/font/span. Perbedaannya adalah apakah Anda memiliki span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으 /span/font/spanekstra atau tidak di depan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 있다/span/font/span, untuk kemudahan pengucapan. Dalam (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 있다/span/font/span, kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수 /span/font/span[su] harfiah berarti ide atau cara untuk memecahkan masalah atau untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dilakukan, sehingga (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 있다 /span/font/spansecara harfiah untuk memiliki cara atau ide untuk mengerjakan‖sesuatu. Karena itu, ketika Anda TIDAK memiliki cara atau ide untuk melakukan sesuatu, itu berarti Anda TIDAK bisa melakukannya, dan dalam bahasa Korea menjadi (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 없다/span/font/span, menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"없다/span/font/span, kata berlawanan dari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"있다/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자 다 /span/font/span= tidur- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자 /span/font/span+ – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 없다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 수 없다 /span/font/span[jal su EOP-da] = tidak bisa tidur/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 수 있다 /span/font/span[jal itu su-da] = bisa tidur span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잡다 /span/font/span= menangkap- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잡 /span/font/span+ – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 수 없다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잡을 수 없다 /span/font/span[ja-beul su EOP-da] = tidak bisa menangkap/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잡을 수 있다 /span/font/span[ja-beul itu su-da] = bisa menangkap/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cara lain untuk mengatakan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 없다 /span/font/spanadalah menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 /span/font/spandi tempatkan sebelum kata kerja. (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 수 없다 /span/font/spanadalah cara dasar untuk menyatakan emtidak/em tetapi tidak selalu digunakan dalam percakapan lisan di Korea. Cara yang lebih umum untuk mengatakan emtidak bisa/em atau emtidak mampu/em‖ dalam bahasa Korea yang diucapkan adalah menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 /span/font/spansebelum kata kerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"갈 수 없다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 가다 /span/font/span[kata kerja: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가다/span/font/span] = tidak bisa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"볼 수 없다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 보다 /span/font/span[kata kerja: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다/span/font/span] = tidak dapat melihat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹을 수 없다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 먹다 /span/font/span[kata kerja: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다/span/font/span] = tidak bisa makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"할 수 없다 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 하다 /span/font/span[kata kerja: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다/span/font/span] = tidak bisa melakukan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"운전 할 수 있어요/span/font/span? [Un-jeon Hal su i-sseo-yo?] = Dapatkah Anda mengemudi? (Bisakah Anda mengemudi?)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"일본어 할 수 있어요/span/font/span? [Il-bo-neo Hal su i-sseo-yo?] = Dapatkah Anda berbicara bahasa Jepang? (Dapatkah Anda mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Jepang?)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 읽을 수 있어요/span/font/span? [I-geo il-Geul su i-sseo-yo?] = Dapatkah Anda membaca ini?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 읽어요/span/font/span. [Mot il-geo-yo.]= Saya tidak dapat membacanya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지 금 못 만나요/span/font/span. [Ji geum-mot man na-yo.] = Saya tidak dapat bertemu Anda sekarang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 18 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran sebelumnya kita belajar bagaimana mengatakan bahwa Anda embisa/em dan emtidak bisa/em‖ melakukan sesuatu. Dalam pelajaran ini, mari kita lihat bagaimana mengatakan bahwa Anda adalah embaik/em atau emburuk/em dalam melakukan sesuatu. Dasar untuk mengatakan emmelakukan sesuatu/em adalah [objek] + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를 /span/font/span(= partikel obyek) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span(= melakukan), dan tambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 /span/font/span[jal] atau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 /span/font/span[mot]. ~ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를 잘 하다 /span/font/span= menjadi baik dilakukan/pintar/pandai ~ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"을 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를 못 하다 /span/font/span= tidak baik dilakukan~ buruk) Contoh span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"노래 /span/font/span[no-rae] = menyanyi, lagu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"노래 를 잘 하다 /span/font/span[no-rae-reul jal ha-da] = pandai menyanyi, menyanyi dengan baik span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요리 /span/font/span[yo-ri] = memasak, hidangan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요리 를 못 하다 /span/font/span[yo-ri-reul mot ha-da] = tidak bisa memasak, memasak buruk Tapi karena span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 하다 /span/font/spanjuga bisa berarti emtidak mampu untuk melakukan/em sesuatu atau emtidak bisa melakukan/em sesuatu, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 /span/font/span[jal] sering ditambahkan di depan ini dan membuatnya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 못 하다/span/font/span, untuk membuat maknanya jelas. Dengan mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 못 하다/span/font/span, Anda benar-benar mengatakan bahwa Anda ―tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan baik atau emtidak dapat melakukan/em sesuatu dengan baik, yang mirip dengan tidak bisa span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요 리를 못 하다 /span/font/span= emtidak bisa memasak/em‖/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요 하다 /span/font/span= emtidak bisa memasak dengan baik/em‖ contoh selanjutnya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수 영 /span/font/span[su-yeong] = berenang span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수영 을 잘 하다 /span/font/span[su-yeong-eul jal ha-da] = berenang dengan baik span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수영 을 못 하다 /span/font/span[su-yeong-eul mot ha-da]= tidak bisa berenangspan style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"수 영을 잘 못 하다 /span/font/span[su-yeong-eul jal mot ha-da]= Tidak bsia berenang/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Apakah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 /span/font/span(atau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 못/span/font/span) hanya digunakan dengan – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/spankata kerja? Tidak jenis lain dari kata kerja dapat digunakan dengan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"못 /span/font/spanjuga. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 달리다 /span/font/span= berjalan dengan baik, untuk menjadi baik dalam menjalankan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 쓰다 /span/font/span= untuk menulis dengan baik, untuk menjadi baik dalam menulis./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 달리다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"달리기 를 잘 하다 /span/font/span[Lakukan berjalan dengan baik] Di sini, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"달리다 /span/font/spandiubah menjadi bentuk kata benda nya, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"달리기 /span/font/spandan diikuti oleh span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 하다/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"잘 쓰다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"글씨 를 잘 쓰다 /span/font/span[menulis / menulis surat' dengan baik‖] Di sini, kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"글씨/span/font/span, yang berarti ―menulis‖ atau ―surat‖ digunakan untuk membuat arti menulis lebih jelas, dan mencegah orang berpikir bahwa mungkin berarti yang digunakan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 노 해요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun no-rae-reul jal mot Hae-yo.] = Saya tidak bisa menyanyi juga. / Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"제 친구 는 수영 을 잘 해요/span/font/span. [Je chin-gu-Neun su-yeong-eul jal Hae-yo.] = Teman saya bagus dalam berenang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 퍼즐 을 잘 풀어요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun Pho-jeu-reul jal pu-Reo-yo.] = Saya pintar untuk memecahkan teka-teki./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 글 써요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun Geul-ssi-reul jal mot sseo-yo.] = Tulisan tangan saya tidak baik./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 글을 잘 못 써요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun Geu-reul jal mot sseo-yo.] = Saya tidak pandai menulis./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"매운 거 잘 먹어요/span/font/span? [Mae-un geo jal MEO-geo-yo?] = Apakah Anda baik makan makanan pedas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 19 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Di Level 2 nomor Pelajaran 14, kita belajar bagaimana mengubah kata kerja menjadi bentuk kata benda, yaitu bagaimana menambahkan makna juga untuk kata kerja dalam bahasa Korea. mengulas sedikit, untuk menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/spansetelah kata kerja, Anda perlu menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기/span/font/spansetelah kata kerja dasar dan kemudian menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다/span/font/span. (seperti span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹기 도 해요/span/font/span.) Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan melihat cara yang lebih umum untuk membuat kata benda dari kata kerja. Dan memahami bagaimana ini bekerja diharapkan membantu Anda dalam memahami bagaimana membentuk ekspresi lainnya dalam bahasa Korea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 것 /span/font/span[neun geot] : Di gunakan untuk merubah kata kerja menjadi kata benda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"것 /span/font/span[geot] pada dasarnya berarti sesuatu, sebuah objek atau, barang, dan dalam penggunaannya berarti sebuah fakta atau suatu fakta. Rumusannya sbb: Kt. Kerja dasar (tanpa span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다/span/font/span) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 것 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/span[bo-da] = Melihat/ menonton span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보는 것 /span/font/span[bo-neun geot] = Sesuatu yang dilihat sesuatu yang di tonton (tontonan)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가다 /span/font/span[ga-da] = Pergi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가는 것 /span/font/span[ga-neun geot] = Bepergian (pergi ke suatu tempat)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span[meok-da] = Makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹는 것 /span/font/span[meok-neun geot] = sesuatu makanan, sesuatu yang di makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사다 /span/font/span[sa-da] = Membeli/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사는 것 /span/font/span[sa-neun geot] = sesuatu yang dibeli (bentuk sekarang)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span)span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄴ것 /span/font/spanyang telah di beli(bentuk lampau) dan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span)span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 것 /span/font/spanyang akan beli (bentuk akan)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"산 것 /span/font/span= Yang telah di beli/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사는 것 /span/font/span= yang di beli/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"살 것 /span/font/span= yang akan dibeli/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹은 것 /span/font/span= yang telah di makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹는 것 /span/font/span= yang di makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹을 것 /span/font/span= yang akan di makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 것 /span/font/spanvs span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 거/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 것 /span/font/spanadalah format standard dan di gunakan dalam percakapan formal span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"는 거 /span/font/spanlebih sering di gunakan dalam percakapan sehari hari karena mudah pengucapannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 듣는 것은 노래예요/span/font/span. [ji-geum deut-neun geo-seun no-rae-ye-yo.] = yang saya dengarkan sekarang adalah lagu. == span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 듣는 거는 노래예요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 만나는 것 알아요/span/font/span? [o-neul man-na-neun geot a-ra-yo?] = Yang di temui kita hari ini apakah anda tau? == span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 만나는 거 알아요/span/font/span?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"매운 것 잘 먹어요/span/font/span? [mae-un geot jal meo-geo-yo?] = Apakah anda makan makanan yang pedas? == span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"매운 거 잘 먹어요/span/font/span?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh-contoh lainnya/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"제 취미는 영화 보는 거예요/span/font/span. [je chwi-mi-neun yeong-hwa bo-neun geo-ye-yo.] = Hoby saya adalah menonton TV./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요즘 공부하는 거는 뭐예요/span/font/span? [yo-jeum gong-bu-ha-neun geo-neun mwo-ye-yo?] = Apakah Yang sedang anda pelajari sekarang? = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"요즘 뭐 공부해요/span/font/span?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 친구랑 수다떠는 거를 좋아해요/span/font/span. [jeo-neun chin-gu-rang su-da-tteo-neun geo-reul jo-a-hae-yo.] = saya menyukai bercakap-cakap dengan teman saya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 20/strong./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan melihat bagaimana mengatakan bahwa ―harus‖ melakukan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea. Pembuatan kalimatnya sendiri cukup mudah dimengerti. = Dasar + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자다 /span/font/span[ja-da] = tidur span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자 /span/font/span+ ―span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아/span/font/span‖ + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span(digunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아/span/font/span‖ karena span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자 /span/font/spanberakhir dengan vokal ―span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅏ/span/font/span‖) - span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span( kemudian hilangkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/spankarena itu sama sama dengan ―span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅏ/span/font/span‖) - span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자야 되다 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자야 하다 /span/font/spanmempunyai arti sama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쓰다 /span/font/span[sseu-da] = menulis span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쓰 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쓰 /span/font/span+ ‖ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어/span/font/span‖ + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span(digunakan ‖ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어/span/font/span‖ karena span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쓰 /span/font/spantidak berakhir dengan ―span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅏ/span/font/span‖ atau ―span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅗ/span/font/span‖) - span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"써야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span(span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쓰 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/spandigabungkan berubah menjadi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"써/span/font/span') - span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"써야 되다 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"써야 하다 /span/font/spanmempunyai arti yang sama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPola kalimat dasarnya adalah: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. kata kerja dasarl berakhiran vokal ‗span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅏ/span/font/span' atau ‗span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅗ/span/font/span' + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. kata kerja dasar berakhiran vokal lainnya + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다/span/font/span. Tapi untuk memahami MENGAPA – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/spanberarti harus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUntuk memahami ini, kita dapat melihat struktur dalam dua bagian terpisah. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"야 /span/font/spanBagian ini berarti ketika dilakukan atau ketika Anda melakukan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"되다 /span/font/spanatau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 되다 /span/font/spanberarti harus dilakukan atau menjadi mungkin dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/spanuntuk melakukan‖ sesuatu. Jadi jika anda menaruh 1 dan 2 bersama-sama, memberi arti‖ ketika Anda melakukan atau jika dilakukan, tidak apa-apa.‖ Oleh karena itu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여야 되다 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/spanmengambil makna harus atau seharusnya. Apa perbedaan antara span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"되다 /span/font/spansini? Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah bahwa menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"되다 /span/font/spanlebih sering terjadi dalam situasi sehari-hari./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"집에 가야 돼요/span/font/span. [Ji-be ga-ya dwae-yo.] = Saya harus pulang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 뭐 해야 돼요/span/font/span? [Jeo-Neun MWO Hae-ya dwae-yo?] = Apa yang harus saya lakukan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 까지 여기 에 있어야 돼요/span/font/span? [Eon-je-KKA-ji Yeo-gi-e i-sseo-ya dwae-yo?] = Sampai kapan saya harus berada di sini?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구 한테 줘야 돼요/span/font/span? [Nu-gu-han-te jwo-ya dwae-yo?] = Kepada Siapa saya harus memberikan ini?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어디 에서 사야 돼요/span/font/span? [Eo-di-e-seo sa-ya dwae-yo?] = Di mana saya harus membelinya?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBahasa Korea (21-30) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 21 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Setelah mempelajari pelajaran ini, Anda dapat membandingkan dua hal atau 2 orang dan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih baik sesuatu yang lain, atau seseorang lebih tinggi dari orang lain. Bagaimana mengatakan lebih dalam bahasa Korea: Dalam bahasa Korea, kata untuk lebih adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/span[deo]. Dalam bahasa Indonesia kata yang relatif singkat mengubah bentuk kata tersebut dengan meletakan di depan nya, seperti lebih singkat, lebih pantas, lebih cepat, tapi dalam bahasa Korea span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/spandi letakan di depannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"빠르다 /span/font/span= cepat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 빠르다 /span/font/span= menjadi lebih cepat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"비싸다 /span/font/span= mahal span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 비싸다 /span/font/span= lebih mahal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"예뻐요/span/font/span. = Ini cantik.,Dia cantik./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 예뻐요/span/font/span. = Ini lebih cantik. / Kamu lebih cantik. / Dia lebih cantik. Bagaimana mengatakan daripada‖ dalam bahasa Korea: Kata daripada atau dibandingkan dengan adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/span[bo-da]./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pola kalimatnya untuk ini tidak terlalu rumit. Pola Kalimat: dengan A = A span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/spanlebih (kata kerja / kata sifat / kata keterangan) dari A = A span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 더 /span/font/span(kata kerja / kata sifat / kata keterangan)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1)besar = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"크다 /span/font/span[keu-da] lebih besar = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 크다 /span/font/span[deo keu-da] Ini lebih besar. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 커요/span/font/span. [Deo Keo-yo.] Ini lebih besar dari satu ini. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 보다 더 커요/span/font/span. [I-geo-bo-da deo Keo-yo.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2)bersikap baik (untuk orang) = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"착하다 /span/font/span[cha-ka-da] menjadi lebih bagus = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 착하다 /span/font/span[deo cha-ka-da] span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"현우 /span/font/spanadalah lebih bagus. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"현우 씨는 더 착해요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"현우 /span/font/spanadalah lebih bagus daripada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은/span/font/span. = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"현우 씨는 경은 씨보다 더 착해요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/span** [deo] tidak selalu diperlukan dalam kalimat Korea. Dalam bahasa Inggris, akan aneh jika Anda mengatakan Dia sibuk dari saya. Bukan Dia lebih sibuk dari saya. Dalam bahasa Korea artinya jelas bahkan tanpa kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/span[deo]./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 은 어제 보다 더워요/span/font/span. [. O-neu-reun eo-je-bo-da deo-wo-yo] = Hari ini lebih panas dari kemarin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영어 는 한국어 보다 어려워요/span/font/span. [Yeong-eo-Neun han-gu-geo-bo-da eo-Ryeo-wo-yo.] = Inggris lebih sulit daripada Korea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어제 보다 일찍 갈 거예요/span/font/span. [Eo-je-bo-da il-jjik gal geo-ye-yo.] = Aku akan pergi lebih awal dari kemarin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"현정 씨가 저보다 더 잘 해요/span/font/span. [Hyeon-jeong ssi-ga jeo-bo-da deo jal Hae-yo.] = Hyeonjeong lebih baik dari saya (dalam melakukan itu)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 책을 읽는 것보다 사는 것을 더 좋아해요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun chae-Geul il-Neun geot-bo-da sa-Neun geo-seul deo jo-a-hae-yo.] = Saya lebih menyukai membeli buku dari pada membaca buku./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 22 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Setelah Anda mulai belajar bicara bahasa Korea, salah satu ekspresi yang biasa Anda temui di berbagai tempat adalah kata kerja span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋다 /span/font/span[jo-ta]. Itu berarti baik. Tapi sekali lagi, Anda mungkin juga mengetahui kata ini digunakan untuk makna menyukai‖./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 좋아요/span/font/span. [Han-gu-geo jo-a-yo.]= Saya suka bahasa Korea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 좋아요/span/font/span. [I-geo jo-a-yo.]= Aku suka ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기 좋아요/span/font/span. [Dong-bang-sin=gi-jo-a-yo.]= Aku suka DBSK./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meskipun kata kerja span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋다 /span/font/spanpada contoh di atas digunakan sebagai makna menyukai kata kerja awalnya berarti ‖ baik‖ sehingga pada prinsipnya kata benda (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기/span/font/span) adalah subyek dari kalimat. Jadi partikel yang tersembunyi setelah kata benda bukan objek partikel, namun pada kenyataannya, partikel subjek. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 좋아요/span/font/span.- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 를 좋아요/span/font/span. (salah)- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 가 좋아요/span/font/span. (benar)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jadi Anda benar-benar mengatakan bahwa Bahasa Korea :menyenangkan, dan yang anda sukai./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Perbedaan antara span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋다 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋아하다 /span/font/spanJadi jika Anda ingin mengungkapkan lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang Anda sukai, Anda dapat menggunakan kata kerja span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋아하다/span/font/span, yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai suka‖ atau menjadi suka‖. Arti mungkin mirip tapi karena span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋다 /span/font/spanberarti ‖ bagus‖ kata benda yang terjadi dengan itu adalah subjek dari kalimat, dan untuk span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋아하다/span/font/span, kata benda yang terjadi dengan itu adalah objek. Jika Anda menghilangkan partikel sama sekali, Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang perbedaan ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"1) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기 좋아요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기 좋아해요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kalimat nomor 1 dan 2 berarti sama. Tetapi jika Anda ingin menentukan apa yang baik dan yang suka siapa, Anda mungkin ingin menambahkan partikel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기 가 좋아요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기 를 좋아요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kalimat Nomor 3 berarti bahwa Anda ingin DBSK. Dan kalimat nomor 4 tidak benar karena span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋다 /span/font/spanbukan kata kerja yang dapat memiliki objek./p  
p class="MsoNormal"5) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기 를 좋아해요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"6) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"동방신기 가 좋아해요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kalimat Nomor 5 berarti bahwa Anda (atau orang lain) seperti DBSK. Dan (PENTING!) kalimat nomor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"6 berarti bahwa DBSK menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang. Subjek kalimat tersebut DBSK, sehingga Anda perlu menambahkan apa anda suka DBSK ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kata kerja Deskriptif(kata sifat) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/spankombinasi Pola Kalimat: kata kerja dasar + – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하다 /span/font/spanSeperti dalam kasus span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋다 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"좋아하다/span/font/span, akan ada banyak pasangan kata-kata yang tampak serupa pada awalnya, tetapi sebenarnya berbeda dalam penggunaan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh lain: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"싫다 /span/font/span[sil-ta] = tidak disukai, tidak diinginkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"싫어 하다 /span/font/span[si-Reo-ha-da] = membenci, tidak suka/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"예쁘다 /span/font/span[ye-ppeu-da] = cantik, lucu span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"예뻐 하다 /span/font/span[ye-ppeo-ha-da] = untuk mempertimbangkan seseorang dengan cantik dan memperlakukan mereka sedemikian rupa(menyayangi)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"슬프다 /span/font/span[seul-peu-da] = bersedih span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"슬퍼 하다 /span/font/span[seul-pho-ha-da] = merasa sedih dan karena seperti mengekspresikan emosi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저는 우유 를 좋아해요/span/font/span. [Jeo-Neun u-yu-reul jo-a-hae-yo.]= Aku suka susu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"우유 가 좋아요/span/font/span? span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"주스 가 좋아요/span/font/span? [U-yu-ga jo-a-yo? ju-Seu-ga jo-a-yo?]= Apakah Anda suka susu? Atau apakah Anda ingin jus?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐가 제일 좋아요/span/font/span? [MWO-ga je-il jo-a-yo?] = Apa favorit Anda?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐를 제일 좋아해요/span/font/span? [MWO-reul je-il jo-a-hae-yo?]= Apa yang paling Anda suka?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 23 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Setelah mempelajari dengan pelajaran ini, Anda akan tahu bagaimana mengatakan jika‖ dalam bahasa Korea, yaitu dengan menggunakan 2 ekpresi di bawah ini:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약 /span/font/span[man yak] =-, jika/kalau/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"면 /span/font/span[- (eu) myeon] = jika/kalau‖/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam bahasa indonesia, Anda hanya perlu mengucapkan kata jika pada awal kalimat untuk membuat sebuah kalimat bersyarat, tapi dalam bahasa Korea Anda perlu menggabungkan dengan kata kerja juga. Tapi jangan khawatir, penggabungan kata kerja dengan cara ini sangat mudah dilakukan. Cara nya: Untuk menambahkan makna jika untuk kata kerja, Anda mengambil bentuk dasar dan menambahkan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"면 /span/font/span[(eu) myeon] setelah kata kerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. Kata kerja dasar berakhiran dengan vokal + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"면 /span/font/spanContoh : span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자면 /span/font/span(jika Anda tidur)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. Kt kerja dasar berakhir dengan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"면 /span/font/spanContoh: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"길다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"길면 /span/font/span(jika panjang)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. Kata kerja dasar berakhiran dengan konsonan selain span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으면 /span/font/spanContoh: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"작다 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"작으 면 /span/font/span(jika kecil) Dan di depan kata kerja atau kalimat, Anda menambahkan kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약 /span/font/span[man yak] untuk membuat makna lebih jelas. Karena kalimat Korea kebanyakan sangat dipengaruhi oleh kata kerja menjelang akhir kalimat, menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약 /span/font/spandi awal membuat lebih mudah untuk mengatakan jika‖./p  
p class="MsoNormal" strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1)Kata kerja: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"자다 /span/font/span= tidur span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 자면 /span/font/span= jika aku tidur sekarang/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약 지금 자면 /span/font/span= jika aku tidur sekarang 2)Kata kerja: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"비가 오다 /span/font/span= hujan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 밤에 비가 오면 /span/font/span= jika hujan besok malam span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약 내일 밤에 비가 오면 /span/font/span= jika hujan besok malam/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Dalam kalimat kedua untuk kedua contoh, lawan bicara tahu bahwa arti kalimat akan menjadi jika‖ ketika mendengar span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약/span/font/span. Tetapi jika apa yang Anda katakan sederhana dan kalimat tidak terlalu panjang, Anda tidak selalu harus menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약 /span/font/spandalam setiap kalimat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹다 /span/font/span[meok-da] = makan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹으면 /span/font/span[MEO-Geu-myeon] = jika Anda memakannya, jika saya memakannya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Anda dapat menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"았 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"었 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"였 /span/font/spanakhiran sebelumnya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으면 /span/font/spanuntuk membuat kalimat-lampau. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"먹 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"었 으면 /span/font/span[MEO-geo-sseu-myeon] = jika Anda memakannya, jika saya memakannya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사 다 /span/font/span[sa-da] = membeli span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사면 /span/font/span[sa-myeon] = jika Anda membelinya, jika saya membelinya, jika mereka membelinya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"샀으 면 /span/font/span[sa-sseu-myeon] = jika Anda membelinya, jika kita membelinya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"** Anda bahkan dapat membuatnya menjadi bentuk masa depan dengan menggunakan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ 거면/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/span[bo-da] = menonton span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보면 /span/font/span[bo-myeon] = jika Anda menontonnya, jika saya menontonnya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"봤으면 /span/font/span[BWA-sseu-myeon] = jika saya menontonnya, jika mereka menyaksikannya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"볼 거면 /span/font/span[bol geo-myeon] = jika Anda akan menontonnya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 비가 오면/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"집에 있을 거예요/span/font/span. [Nae il-bi-ga o-myeon, ji-be i-sseul geo-ye-yo.]= Jika hujan besok, aku akan berada di rumah./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 다 먹으면/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"배가 아플 거예요/span/font/span.[I-geo da MEO-Geu-myeon, bae-ga a-peul geo-ye-yo.] = Jika Anda makan semuanya, perut akan sakit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"리모콘 을 찾으 면/span/font/span, TV span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"를 볼 수 있어요/span/font/span.[Ri-mo-ko-neul cha-jeu-myeon, ti-vi-reul bol su i-sseo-yo.]= Jika Anda menemukan remote control, Anda dapat menonton TV./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. TTMIK span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에서 공부 하면/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"재미 있어요/span/font/span.[Ttmik-e-seo gong-bu-ha-myeon, Jae-mi-i-sseo-yo.] = Jika anda studi di TTMIK, itu menyenangkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지금 안 오면/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"후회할 거예요/span/font/span.[Ji geum-o-myeon hu-hwi-Hal geo-ye-yo.] = Jika Anda tidak datang sekarang, Anda akan menyesal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 24 ./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini kita akan mempelajari dua ekspresi baru yang memiliki arti berlawanan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 /span/font/span[a-jik] berarti masih dan belum. Dalam bahasa Indonesia, umumnya, kata masih digunakan dengan kalimat positif dan kata belum' lebih sering digunakan dengan kalimat negatif, tapi dalam bahasa Korea, kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 /span/font/span[a-jik] digunakan untuk kedua kalimat positif dan negatif./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 /span/font/span10 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"시예요/span/font/span.[A-jik yeol-si-ye-yo.]= Ini masih pukul 10./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 안 했어요/span/font/span.[A-jik an Hae-sseo-yo.]= Saya belum melakukannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 아침 이에요/span/font/span.[A-jik a-chi-mi-e-yo.]= Ini masih pagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 몰라요/span/font/span.[A-jik mol-la-yo.]= Saya belum tahu. Untuk menekankan arti masih terjadi atau masih tidak terjadi, Anda dapat menambahkan partikel span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도 /span/font/span[do] setelah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 몰라요/span/font/span?[A-jik mol-la-yo?]= Anda belum tahu?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직도 몰라요/span/font/span?[A-jik-do mol-la-yo?]= Anda masih belum tahu? Bagaimana mungkin Anda masih tidak tahu?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 안 왔어요/span/font/span?[A-jik an wa-sseo-yo?]= Dia belum datang?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"네/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직도 안 왔어요/span/font/span.[A-jik-do an wa-sseo-yo?]= belum, dia masih belum di sini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 /span/font/span[beol-sseo] berarti sudah. Penggunaan kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 /span/font/span[beol-sseo] sangat mirip dengan kata Indonesia sudah. Ditempatkan di awal kalimat, tetapi tidak selalu harus di awal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ini sudah pukul tiga.= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 세 시예요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ini jam 03:00 sudah = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세 시예요/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써/span/font/span!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kedua kalimat di atas boleh digunakan ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat selanjutnya/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 왔어요/span/font/span?[Beol-sseo wa-sseo-yo?]= Oh, anda sudah di sini! span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 끝났어요/span/font/span?[Beol-sseo kkeut-na-sseo-yo?]= Apakah sudah berakhir? Apakah sudah selesai?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이미 /span/font/spanvs span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 /span/font/spanKata lain yang sering di temukan ketika membaca atau mendengarkan lagu Korea yang memiliki arti sudah adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이미 /span/font/span[i-mil]. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이 미 /span/font/spanberarti sudah juga, jadi pada dasarnya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이미/span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 /span/font/spantampaknya memiliki arti yang sama, namun pada kenyataannya, Bahasa Korea sering membedakan makna kedua kata ini. Perbedaan antara span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이미 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써 /span/font/spanterletak pada apakah sudah menyadari fakta atau tidak. Ketika pembicara tahu tentang sesuatu yang sudah dan berbicara tentang hal itu gunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이미/span/font/span. Bila hanya mencari tahu tentang suatu hal ketika berbicara gunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"벌써/span/font/span. Orang Korea tidak selalu terpaku pada aturan ini, tapi ini adalah aturan dasarnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그 사람 은 이미 학교 를 졸업 했어요/span/font/span.[Geu sa-ram-eun i-mil hak-gyo-reul jo-Reo-PAE-sseo-yo.]= Dia sudah lulus dari sekolah. Anda (dan mungkin juga orang lain) telah mengetahui fakta ini sejak lama sebelum Anda mengatakan kalimat ini)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그 사람 은 벌써 학교 를 졸업 했어요/span/font/span![Geu sa-ram-eun beol-sseo hak-gyo-reul jo-Reo-PAE-sseo-yo.]= Dia sudah lulus dari sekolah./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 25 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam bahasa Korea untuk membuat kata suatu hari nanti, sesuatu, seseorang, suatu tempat. Anda hanya menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄴ가 /span/font/span(n-ga) pada akhir kata dimaksud. Untuk, kapan, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제/span/font/span. Menjadi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언젠가/span/font/span. Aturan yang sama berlaku untuk beberapa kata lainnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 /span/font/span(kapan)- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언젠가 /span/font/span(suatu hari)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 /span/font/span(apa) – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭔가 /span/font/span(sesuatu) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누 구 /span/font/span(yang) – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누군가 /span/font/span(seseorang)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어디 /span/font/span(dimana) – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어딘가 /span/font/span(suatu tempat)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언젠가 미국 에 가고 싶어요/span/font/span.[Eon-jen-ga mi-gu-ge- ga go si-po-yo.]= Saya ingin pergi ke Amerika suatu hari nanti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 미국 에 가고 싶어요/span/font/span?[Eon-je mi-gu-ge- gago si-po-yo?]= Kapan Anda ingin pergi ke Amerika?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언젠가 일본 에 갈 거예요/span/font/span.[Eon-jen-ga il-bo-ne gal geo-ye-yo.]= Aku akan pergi ke Jepang satu hari nanti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 일본 에 갈 거예요/span/font/span?[Eon-je il-bo-ne gal geo-ye-yo?]= Kapan anda akan pergi ke Jepang?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 찾았 어요/span/font/span?[MWO cha-ja-sseo-yo?]= Apa yang Anda temukan?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭔가 찾았 어요/span/font/span?[Mwon-ga cha-ja-sseo-yo?]= Apakah Anda menemukan sesuatu?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭔가 이상 해요/span/font/span.[Mwon-ga i-sang-hae-yo.]= Ada sesuatu yang aneh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐가 이상 해요/span/font/span?[MWO-ga i-sang-hae-yo?]= Apa yang aneh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구 만날 거예요/span/font/span?[Nu-gu man-nal geo-ye-yo?]= Siapa yang akan Anda temui?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누군가 왔어요/span/font/span.[Nu-gun-ga-wa sseo-yo= siapa Seseorang yang datang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어디 에 있어요/span/font/span?[Eo-di-e i-sseo-yo?]= Dimana itu?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여기 어딘가 에 있어요/span/font/span.[Eo-din-ga-e i-sseo-yo.]= Disini berada di suatu tempat TAPI! (Dan ini penting!) Dalam bahasa Korea, seperti ekspresi lainnya, aturan ini tidak selalu oleh di pakai oleh semua orang. seperti ketika kita bermaksud mengatakan beberapa hari, dapat menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 /span/font/spanbukan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언젠가/span/font/span, Anda dapat mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 /span/font/spanuntuk sesuatu, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어디 /span/font/spanuntuk suatu tempat dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"누구 /span/font/spanbagi seseorang..yang penting penekanan kata kerja pada pengucapan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 샀어요/span/font/span? [MWO sa-sseo-yo?] (penekanan adalah pada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐/span/font/span)= Apa yang Anda beli?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐 샀어요/span/font/span? [MWO sa-sseo-yo?] (penekanan adalah pada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"샀어요/span/font/span)= Apakah Anda membeli sesuatu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 중국 에 갈 거예요/span/font/span? [Eon-je Jung-gu-ge gal geo-ye-yo?] (penekanan adalah pada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제/span/font/span) = Kapan anda akan pergi ke Cina?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"언제 중국 에 갈 거예요/span/font/span? [Eon-je Jung-gu-ge gal geo-ye-yo?] (penekanan adalah pada span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"갈 거예요/span/font/span?)= Apakah Anda akan pergi ke Cina suatu hari?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 26 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini kita melihat bagaimana cara memberitahu seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea bentuk sopan. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang penting ketika Anda meminta bantuan atau memerintahkan seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu, pada dasarnya anda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"menambahkan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/span[- (eu) se-yo] pada akhir bentuk dasar. Kata kerja dasar berakhiran dengan konsonan diikuti oleh – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으세요 /span/font/spandan kata kerja dasar berakhir dengan vokal atau dengan konsonan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ/span/font/span‖ diikuti oleh span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요/span/font/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오다 /span/font/span[o-da] = datang span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오 /span/font/span+ – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오세요 /span/font/span[o-se-yo] = Silahkan datang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쉬다 /span/font/span[SWI-da] = beristirahat span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쉬 /span/font/span+ – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쉬세요 /span/font/span[SWI-se-yo] = Silahkan beristirahat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고르다 /span/font/span[go-Reu-da] = memilih span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고르 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"고르 세요 /span/font/span[go-Reu-se-yo] = silahkan pilih./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"접다 /span/font/span[jeob-da] = melipat span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"접 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으세요 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"접으 세요 /span/font/span[jeo-beu-se-yo] = Tolong di lipat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pengecualian: Ketika kata kerja berakhir dengan konsonan terakhir span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ/span/font/span, Anda membuang span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ /span/font/spandan menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔다 /span/font/span[pal-da] = menjual span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팔 /span/font/span- span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"파 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/span= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"파세요 /span/font/span[pa-se-yo] = Mohon menjual ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"내일 세 시에 오세요/span/font/span.[Nae-il se-e si o-se-yo.]= Silahkan datang ke sini pukul tiga besok./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"공부 하세요/span/font/span![Gong-bu-ha-se-yo!]= Belajarlah/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은 씨/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"빨리 일하 세요/span/font/span.[Gyeong-eun ssi, ppal-li i-ra-se-yo.]= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은/span/font/span, silahkan cepat kerjakan/bekerja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은 씨/span/font/span, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"쉬세요/span/font/span.[Gyeong-eun ssi, SWI-se-yo.]= span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은/span/font/span, silakan beristirahat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 저한테 파세요/span/font/span.[I-geo, jeo-han-te pa-se-yo.]= Silahkan menjual ini untuk saya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"6. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"조심 하세요/span/font/span.[Jo-sim-ha-se-yo.]= Hati-hati!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Beberapa ungkapan baku menggunakan – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요/span/font/span:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어서오 세요/span/font/span. [Eo-seo-o-se-yo]= Selamat Datang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"안녕히 가세요/span/font/span. [An-nyeong-hi-ga se-yo]= Selamat Jalan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"안녕히 계세요/span/font/span. [An-nyeong-hi-gye se-yo]= Selamat tinggal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"안녕히 주무 세요/span/font/span. [An-nyeong-hi ju-mu-se-yo]= Selamat malam/tidur./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Beberapa kata mengubah bentuk secara khusus untuk bahasa yang sopan, tapi kita akan perkenalkan pada pelajaran mendatang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 27 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, kita melihat bagaimana cara memberitahu seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ini bisa dikatakan dengan cara yang baik atau sopan tetapi, ketika Anda ingin menjadi lebih bagus saat meminta bantuan,Bukan hanya menambahkan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/spansetelah , tetapi menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 /span/font/span+ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"주세요/span/font/span, dalam kalimat memiliki nuansa meminta bantuan, atau meminta orang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu, untuk Anda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Eras Bold ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오세요/span/font/span. = Silahkan datang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"와 주세요/span/font/span. = Harap membantu saya dan datang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하 세요/span/font/span. = silahkan kerjakan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"해 주세요/span/font/span. = Harap membantu saya dan melakukannya untuk saya. Mengubah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/spanke span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 주세요 /span/font/spantidak hanya membuat kalimat lebih sopan, tetapi juga menambahkan arti untuk saya, bahkan jika Anda menggunakan kata kerja yang sama dan bahkan jika Anda tidak mengucapkan kata-kata untuk saya ( span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저를 위해서/span/font/span) dalam bahasa Korea, hanya menggunakan, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 주세요 /span/font/spanpada akhirnya secara otomatis akan membuat kalimat berarti tolong melakukannya untuk saya Misalnya, jika Anda hanya ingin mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아이스크림 사세요 /span/font/span(= Beli es krim), itu bisa berarti membeli sendiri es krim‖ atau membeli es krim untuk teman, tapi dalam bahasa Korea jika Anda mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 이스 크림 사 주세요 /span/font/spanmenggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 주세요/span/font/span, berarti Tolong membelikanku es krim‖ atau jika Anda adalah orang yang yang menjual es krim, Anda bisa berarti Silakan membeli es krim dari saya jika Anda ingin membantu saya. ‖ untuk meminta bantuan lebih alami dengan menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 주세요 akhir kalimat. Sebagai contoh, tidak alami untuk mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저를 도우 세요/span/font/span! (Dari kata kerja tidak teratur, span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"돕다/span/font/span, untuk membantu) berarti Bantu aku!. Anda perlu mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저를 도와 주세요/span/font/spanatau hanya span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도와 주세요/span/font/span‖ terdengar lebih alami. Mari kita lihat beberapa contoh tentang bagaimana span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 주세요 /span/font/spandapat digunakan dalam percakapan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가르치다 /span/font/span[ga-Rehu-chi-da] = untuk mengajar span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가르치 세요 /span/font/span[ga-Rehu-chi-se-yo] = Ajarkan. / Silahkan mengajar. (Kepada siapa tidak diketahui) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가르쳐 주세요 /span/font/span[ga-Rehu-chyeo ju-se-yo] = Mohon mengajari saya/tolong ajarkan saya . span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은 씨한테 가르쳐 주세요 /span/font/span[Gyeong-eun ssi-han-te-ga-Rehu chyeo ju-se-yo] = Mohon mengajar span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은 /span/font/span(bagaimana melakukannya)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/span[bo-da] = untuk melihat span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보세요 /span/font/span[bo-se-yo] = Lihat. / Silahkan melihatnya. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"봐 주세요/span/font/span. [BWA ju-se-yo] = Silahkan melihatnya, dan saya akan sangat menghargainya. / Harap baik dan melihatnya. Sekarang jika Anda sudah menjadi agak akrab dengan akhir span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"주세요/span/font/span, mari kita lihat lebih dekat apa arti span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"주세요 /span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"주 세요 /span/font/spanberasal dari span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"주다 /span/font/span[ju-da], yang berarti memberi, jadi dengan menambahkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"주세요 /span/font/spansetelah kata kerja, Anda menambahkan arti memberikan tindakan melakukan sesuatu, sehingga berarti melakukannya untuk saya. Dan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"어 /span/font/span/ span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"여 /span/font/spanhanyalah bagian menghubungkan untuk membuat pengucapan sedikit lebih lembut./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"영어 를 배우고 있어요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도와 주세요/span/font/span.[Yeong-eo-reul bae-u-go i-sseo-yo. . do-wa ju-se-yo] = Aku sedang belajar bahasa Inggris. Tolong bantu saya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"도와 줄 수 있어요/span/font/span?[Do-wa Jul su i-sseo-yo?]= Dapatkah Anda membantu saya?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"배 고파요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"김밥 사 주세요/span/font/span.[Bae go-pa-yo. Gim-bap sa ju-se-yo.]= Aku lapar. Beli kan saya kimbap./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"무서워요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"같이 가 주세요/span/font/span.[Mu-seo-wo-yo. ga-chi ga ju-se-yo.]= Aku takut. Tolong pergi dengan saya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 28 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kami telah belajar beberapa partikel melalui pelajaran kita sebelumnya dan dalam pelajaran ini, kita melihat satu lagi yaitu: partikel (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 /span/font/span[- (eu) ro]. Mempunyai arti yg beragam tergantung kontek kalimat diantaranya dengan/oleh/ke/ Pola Kalimat: Kata benda berakhiran konsonan + – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으로 /span/font/spanKata benda berakhiran vokal atau konsonan ―span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㄹ/span/font/span‖ + – span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 /span/font/span– (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 /span/font/spanmenghubungkan kata benda dan kata kerja sangat erat dan dapat memiliki berbagai fungsi. – . Mari kita lihat beberapa contoh di bawah ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"나무 로 만들다 /span/font/span[na-mu-ro man deul-da] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"나무 /span/font/span(kayu) + – + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 만들다 /span/font/span( membuat) = membuat (sesuatu) dengan kayu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"왼쪽 으로 가다 /span/font/span[oen-jjo-Geu-ro ga-da] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"왼쪽 /span/font/span(sebelah kiri) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으로 가다 /span/font/span(pergi) = pergi ke sebelah kiri = pergi melalui sisi kiri/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이 길로 가다 /span/font/span[i gil-lo ga-da] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이 /span/font/span(ini) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"길 /span/font/span(jalan / jalan) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 가다 /span/font/span(pergi) = melalui jalan ini = melalui ini/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"펜으로 쓰다 /span/font/span[pe-neu-ro- sseuda ] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"펜 /span/font/span(pena) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으로 쓰다 /span/font/span(menulis) = menulis dengan pena/p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 로 말하다 /span/font/span[han-gu-geo-ro ma-ra-da] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 /span/font/span(Korea) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 말하다 /span/font/span(berbicara / berbicara) = berbicara dengan bahasa Korea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"6. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"치즈 로 유명 하다 /span/font/span[chi-jeu-ro yu-Myeong-ha-da] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"치즈 /span/font/span(keju) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 유명 하다 /span/font/span( terkenal) = Menjadi terkenal dengan keju/p  
p class="MsoNormal"7. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사고 로 다치다 /span/font/span[sa-go-ro da-chi-da] = span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사고 /span/font/span(kecelakaan) + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"로 다치다 /span/font/span(terluka) = terluka dalam (dari) kecelakaan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contoh kalimat/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"이거 뭐로 만들었 어요/span/font/span?[I-geo MWO-ro man deu-Reo-sseo-yo?] = membuat ini dengan apa? = ini terbuat dari apa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"오늘 택시 로 왔어요/span/font/span?[O-neul taek-si-ro wa-sseo-yo?] = apakah Anda datang dengan taksi hari ini/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"버스 로 갈 거예요/span/font/span.[Beo-Seu-ro gal geo-ye-yo.] = Aku akan pergi dengan bus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"저를 친구 로 생각 해요/span/font/span?[Jeo-reul chin-gu-ro Saeng-ga-kae-yo = Apakah Anda menganggap saya sebagai teman?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. 2 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"번 출구 로 나오 세요/span/font/span.[I-chul Beon-gu-ro na-o -se-yo.] = Keluarlah melalui nomor keluar 2./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 29 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam pelajaran ini, kami memperkenalkan bagaimana mengatakan semua dalam bahasa Korea. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/span[da] = semua, seluruhnya Dan juga meninjau bagaimana mengatakan lebih. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/span[deo] = lebih span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/span[da] Mempunyai arti yang beragam tergantung konteks kalimatnya Mari kita lihat bagaimana span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/span[da] digunakan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh/strong:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 주세요/span/font/span. [Da ju-se-yo.]= Berikan semuanya pad saya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 했어요/span/font/span. [Da hae-sseo-yo.]= Saya telah melakukan/mengerjakan semuanya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 왔어요/span/font/span? [Da wa-sseo-yo?]= Apakah kita sudah sampai? = Apakah semua orang telah datang?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 살 거예요/span/font/span? [Da sal geo-ye-yo?] = Apakah Anda akan membeli semuanya? Dalam beberapa contoh di atas, terlihat sebagai kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/span[da] bekerja sebagai kata benda, dan itu ia memiliki pengaruh kuat pada kata kerja, sehingga Anda dapat benar-benar memikirkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/spansebagai ungkapan gambaran kata kerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"커피 를 마시다 /span/font/span[Keo-pi-reul ma-si-da]= Minum kopi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"커피 를 다 마시다 /span/font/span[Keo-pi-reul da ma-si-da]= Minum semua kopi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam kalimat kedua di atas, dalam bahasa Indonesia semua digunakan untuk menggambarkan kopi‖ tapi dalam bahasa Korea, kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/spandigunakan untuk menggambarkan tindakan minum (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"마시다/span/font/span). span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"책을 읽다 /span/font/span[chae-Geul il-da]= membaca buku span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"책 을 다 읽다 /span/font/span[chae-Geul da il-da]= membaca semua buku= Untuk menyelesaikan membaca buku/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPertanyaan/strong :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongT:/strong Lalu bagaimana Anda mengatakan semua buku atau seluruh buku, jika kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/spanhanya memodifikasi kata kerja?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongJ:/strong Anda dapat menggunakan kata-kata lain seperti span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전체 /span/font/span[jeon-che] atau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전부 /span/font/span[jeon-bu]. Keseluruhan buku‖ adalah span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"책 전체/span/font/spanatau span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"책 전부/span/font/span, tapi ini tidak mungkin terdengar sangat alami ketika tidak digunakan dalam konteks yang tepat. Jadi dalam banyak kasus, lebih baik menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/span[da]./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mari kita lihat bagaimana span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/span[deo] digunakan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 주세요/span/font/span. [Deo ju-se-yo.]= Tolong beri saya lebih./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 있어요/span/font/span. [I-deo sseo-yo.]= Apakah Ada lebih./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 사고 싶어요/span/font/span. [Deo sa-go si-po-yo.]= Saya ingin membeli lebih banyak./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"뭐가 더 좋아요/span/font/span? [MWO-ga deo jo-a-yo?]= Mana yang lebih baik?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Penjelasan yang sama untuk span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다 /span/font/spanberlaku untuk kata span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/spanjuga ketika memodifikasi kata kerja. Meskipun terlihat seperti span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 /span/font/spandigunakan sebagai kata benda di sini, misalnya, ketika Anda mengatakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 사고 싶어요/span/font/span, kalimat lebih dekat dengan mengatakan Saya ingin melakukan tindakan membeli lebih./p  
p class="MsoNormal"10 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분 기다려 주세요/span/font/span. [Sip-bun gi-da-Ryeo ju-se-yo.]= Mohon tunggu selama sepuluh menit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"10 span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"분 더 기다려 주세요/span/font/span. [Sip-bun deo gi-da-Ryeo ju-se-yo.] = Mohon tunggu selama sepuluh menit lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dalam bahasa Indonesia, Anda mengatakan sepuluh menit lagi tapi di Korea, Anda benar-benar mengatakan, melakukan aksi menunggu sepuluh menit + lagi. Jika Anda ingin meninjau bagaimana untuk membandingkan dua hal menggunakan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"보다 /span/font/spandan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더/span/font/span, silakan cek Level 2 Pelajaran 21./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"전화 다 했어요/span/font/span? [Jeon-hwa da hae-sseo-yo?] = Apakah Anda selesai berbicara di telepon? = Apakah Anda telah menelpon semuanya? = Apakah semua orang telah menelpon?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"준비 다 했어요/span/font/span. [Jun-bi da hae-sseo-yo.] = Saya selesai mempersiapkannya .. = Aku melakukan semua persiapan. = Semua (dari kita) telah mempersiapkannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 보여 주세요/span/font/span. [Deo bo-Yeo ju-se-yo.] = Tunjukkan lebih/lagi kepada saya. = Tunjukkan lebih/buktikan lebih dari itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"더 공부 하고 싶으면/span/font/span, TTMIK span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"에 오세요/span/font/span. [Deo gong-bu-ha-si-go peu-myeon, TTMIK-e-o seoyo.] = Jika Anda ingin belajar lebih, datang ke TTMIK. = Jika Anda ingin melakukan belajar lebih, datang ke TTMIK./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLEVEL 2 PELAJARAN 30 /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Melalui beberapa pelajaran kami sebelumnya,telah belajar bagaimana cara memberitahu atau meminta seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu Dalam pelajaran ini, kita akan melihat bagaimana cara memberitahu seseorang untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu atau berhenti melakukan sesuatu. Karena Anda sudah tahu cara menggunakan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/spanuntuk memberitahu seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu, Anda hanya perlu tahu satu lagi kata kerja di sini: span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"말다 /span/font/span[mal-da] = berhenti lakukan, untuk tidak melakukan, berhenti melakukan Bila Anda menggunakan (span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"으/span/font/span) span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"세요 /span/font/spanberakhir untuk kata ini, menjadi span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"마세요 /span/font/span[ma-se-yo] tetapi, bila Anda ingin menggabungkan span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"마세요 /span/font/spandengan kata kerja lain dan berkata tidak melakukan‖ sesuatu, Anda harus menambahkan akhiran span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지 /span/font/span[-ji] setelah kata kerja dasar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"kata kerja + span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"지 마세요 /span/font/span[-ji ma-se-yo] contoh:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"가지 마세요/span/font/span. [ga-ji ma-se-yo.]= Jangan pergi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"하지 마세요/span/font/span. [ha-ji ma-se-yo.]= Jangan lakukan itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"사 지 마세요/span/font/span. [sa-jima- se-yo.]= Jangan membeli itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongContoh kalimat/strong./p  
p class="MsoNormal"1. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만지지 마세요/span/font/span. [Man-ji-ji ma-se-yo.]= Jangan menyentuhnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"웃지 마세요/span/font/span. [ut-ji ma-se-yo.]= Jangan tertawa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"걱정 하지 마세요/span/font/span. [Geok-jeong-ha-ji ma-se-yo.]= Jangan khawatir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" 4. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은 씨한테 말하지 마세요/span/font/span. [Gyeong-eun ssi-han-teo mal-ha-ji ma-se-yo.]= Tolong jangan bilang span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"경은 /span/font/span(tentang itu)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"5. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 보내지 마세요/span/font/span. span style="font-family: 'Gulim','sans-serif'; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Gulim;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"아직 다 안 썼어요/span/font/span. [a-jik bo-nae-ji ma-se-yo. a-jik da an sseo-sseo-yo.]= Jangan mengirimnya dulu. Aku belum selesai menulisnya./p 


End file.
